After The Darkness
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: AU. The events after the Star Forge. Characters from KoTOR I and II. Also new characters. Enjoy! LSM RevanxBastila LSF ExilexAtton. This is story is a what if Revan never left
1. Prologue

**After the Darkness**

**Prologue**

The wind was blowing across the seashore of the Rakata's homeworld, the sound of the waves crashing with the ships wreckages dominated the air, at the distance, the music from the victory celebration could be heard.

The sun was setting, a tall, muscular figure was looking the ocean sitting on a rock, he was thinking about the future, he had defeated Malak, saved the Republic and was proclaimed the Prodigal Knight. But he was worried about the reaction of the rest of the Republic, he was known by the name of Darth Revan, once a hero of the Mandalorian Wars and a renowned Jedi Knight, who fell to the Dark Side and started a war to conquer the Republic, but he was betrayed by his own friend and apprentice; Malak. He was saved by a padawan named Bastila Shan, with the help of the Council, they reprogrammed his mind with a new identity; Conner Desman, a smuggler who was found Force-sensitive. He was trained and was sent to discover the star maps, in his journey he made new friends and fell in love with the person who saved his life.

When the team was capture by the_ Leviathan, _Conner found the truth, he was Revan, the former Dark Lord, he confronted his old apprentice, but Bastila sacrificed herself to give the team time to escape, in the days that followed, he barely ate and slept. When he saw her again at the top of the Rakata temple, she had fell to the Dark side, there he made his decision: he was no longer Darth Revan, he was a servant of the light. He confronted her again at the Star Forge, he was able to return her to the light, he proved that their love was stronger than darkness or the light. Finally, he confronted Malak. Malak saw the truth in his last moments. After Malak's death and the Star Forge destruction, the galaxy was at peace for now.

"You should be celebrating. You have saved the Republic." A voice behind him said.

"I don't feel in a party mood." He answered still looking the ocean.

He felt two hands on his shoulders, he placed his hand over one of the hands on his shoulders. "Revan, what's problem?" Bastila asked him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He answered.

Bastila walked to face him, she sat on a rock near him. "Revan, don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you. I can sense it." She said.

Revan sighed and said "Yeah, I'm worried about the reaction of the other Jedi who knew me as Darth Revan. They will see me as a stranger, they will not trust me easily again in a long time."

Bastila took his hand in hers. "Revan, my love, listen to me, both have made awful things in our time in the Dark Side, it will take a time to them to see us like the persons who saved the Republic." She said.

"Yeah, I know, but you didn't kill thousands of people, or conquer worlds, even worse, you didn't betrayed them when you was supposed to protect them." He said holding her hand tighter.

"Revan, don't blame your self, you were redeem, you are now a true servant of the light as I am." She said and lifted his head meeting his eyes. "We will get through this together."

He gave her a weak smile and placed his hand on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They stood up and kissed, after they broke apart they stayed in silence a few minutes.

"Come, let's take a walk." Bastila said

Revan smiled and they walked hand in hand along the beach, enjoying the moment.

**Unknown Planet…**

* * *

A soldier is walking down the corridors of the Academy, he was summed by his Master.

"My Lord, they won, the Republic won." The soldier said kneeling in front of his master.

"How they won?" The voice of the master said. He was looking through the window.

"With the help of the Former Dark Lord Revan, he led them to victory." He answered.

"Revan, huh? Well that changes everything. We have a change of plans, contact my other comrades." The master said still looking through the window.

"As you wish my Lord." The soldier answered. He left the room and went to the communications room.

* * *

Revan and Bastila were sitting on the beach watching the sunset, he was embracing Bastila from behind.

"It's beautiful." He said.

"What is beautiful? Me or the sunset?" She said with a tone of sarcasm on her voice.

"Both." He answered and kissed her on the top of her head.

Bastila smiled, but soon she became worried about the Order, what if they forbade them to be together? She finally had admitted her feelings, and she didn't want to be apart from him.

"Are you okay?" Revan asked.

"No. Revan, what if the Council tells us that we can't be together?" She asked.

"Don't worry; I have already talked with Master Vandar about the two of us." He answered.

"What did he tell you?" She asked.

"He said he's going to talk with the other members of the Council, and also he wished us the best of luck." He answered.

"That's good to hear. I could not bear to have you away." She answered placing her hands in Revan's arms.

"Neither do I." He answered.

They stood up and returned to their companions, they danced and talked with them, they were relieved that everything they went through was over. The crew spent the night at the Rakata's homeworld, they will be leaving in the morning.

* * *

_The corridors of the Academy were cold and dark. A group of Jedis were walking with their lightsabers ignited, they didn't know what they were facing, the only thing they knew was they needed to rescue a fellow Jedi. They entered in the main training room of the Academy, there, a tall figure was waiting. The Jedis could not see him well, but it was clear he was a Dark Lord._

"_Where is he?" Bastila asked, she was with the Jedi group._

"_Poor, poor child. You came here looking from him trying to save him. But the truth is that you have arrived late." The Dark Lord said, his voice was creepy, like he was a monster living in a human._

"_That is not true!" Bastila exclaimed in anger._

"_Yes it's true, you are late, he's gone." The Dark Lord answered. He made a move with his hand, from the darkness, a body of a man flew and landed sliding across the floor._

_Bastila rushed to the man's body, his robes were ripped and cover with blood._

"_Revan!" She screamed. "Please, Revan, don't do this to me, please." She said almost crying, she realized her love was dead._

* * *

Bastila woke up in fear, she wasn't sure if it was a dream of a vision of the Future, her heart was racing, and her body was trembling. Suddenly she heard the voice of Revan.

"Bas, baby, are you alright?" His voice said through the door. He surely had felt her fear.

"Yes." She answered, her voice was trembling.

"We both know that's not true, can I come in?" He said.

"Yes" She answered. She heard the door opening, she closed her eyes trying to calm down.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Revan asked. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with a confused look.

She embraced him, "You are fine." She said.

"Everything is right?" He asked confused.

She broke of the embrace and shook her head.

Revan sat on her bed. "What happened?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare." She answered.

"What did you saw?" He asked worried.

She shook her head again trying to contain her tears. "I saw an Academy in an unknown planet, it was dark and cold." She said.

"What else?" He asked.

"I saw a Dark Lord." She answered.

This shocked Revan. "How was he?"

"I don't know, I could not see him. He…he told me I was late." Bastila answered looking at Revan.

"Late for what?" Revan asked.

Bastila couldn't take it any longer, so she broke into tears and embrace Revan, he just held her.

"To save you. He…he…said you were gone. You were dead. He threw your body across the air and landed near me, I rushed to your side. I…I tried to woke you, but you didn't woke up." She said between sobs.

Revan held her tighter. "Shh, don't worry, okay? I'm here." He said.

"I thought I had lost you." She said still crying.

"Hey, look at me." He said. Bastila looked into his golden amber eyes. "What I told you back on Manaan it's true, you will not lose me again, I promise."

"I know, but it felt so real." She said still in his arms. The minutes went by, and Bastila started to relax, Revan held her in his arms stroking her hair. What she wanted to tell him? He didn't know, but he was sure of something, he was not going to let that dream come true.

"You feel better?" Revan asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Would you stay with me tonight?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered. They lay down on bed, both were still in each other's arms, she did not want to release him, and he did not want to release her too. Finally, they fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: This is the beginning of my new story, what Revan said to Bastila you can find it in my other story **Don't Give Up**, although this is an AU, the same things in the previous story happened in this.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

**Chapter 1: Welcome back.**

_Revan is in the training room, although he only was 10, he was the only Padawan of his class to develop faster than anyone his Force powers. He was practicing with a simulator droid, when a girl of nine entered in the room._

"_Have you finished your training?" The girl asked._

"_No, I haven't, Meetra." Revan answered._

"_C'mon Revan, you train everyday. You promised me that today you were going to play with me." Meetra said._

_Revan sighed and turn off the droid. "Alright, I have finished for today, I only hope Master Kreia won't get mad at me for playing with you." He said._

"_C'mon." Meetra said._

_The two kids left the training room and went to the main courtyard of the Enclave, there Meetra push Revan and ran away from him, eventually Revan chase her like an older brother would do._

* * *

Revan felt the shining sun in his face, he opened his eyes and realized it was already morning, he looked down and saw Bastila sleeping in his shoulder. He smiled and slipped off from the bed carefully, trying not to wake her. He whispered something to her and left the room.

When Revan returned to his room he found HK in front of his door.

"Query: Where were you last night master?" HK asked.

"I spent the night in Bastila's room." Revan answered.

"Observation: Of course, organic beings need a…" HK said, but he was cut off by Revan .

"I did not go there for that HK, she had a nightmare and asked me if I could stay." Revan answered, his face had a red color.

"Statement: I believe you master." HK answered.

Revan sighed in relief, he changed his clothes and went to wash his face, minutes later, everyone in the ship had woken up, they started to arrived to the kitchen. Bastila woke up an hour later, she opened her eyes and saw that Revan wasn't around, she got up and put on her robe, she went to the kitchen, there she found the crew talking about their future plans.

"Good morning." She said, everyone including Canderous greeted her.

She served herself some food and sat at the table, she look around and noticed that Revan wasn't around.

"Where is Revan ?" She asked.

"He went out." Carth answered. "He said he needed to talk with the Rakata before leaving."

"I see." Bastila answered, then she took breakfast.

Minutes later, Revan returned to the ship, he went to his room to hide a bag from the rest of the crew. When he exited he told Carth that they were ready to leave, Carth nodded and took off, when the ship was away from the planet, it entered into hyperspace, Conner traced route to Coruscant, Master Vandar told him that the Council needed to talk with him and Bastila.

While the ship was in hyperspace, Revan went to the training room and found Bastila meditating.

"Hi sweetheart." He said breaking her concentration.

"Hi." She said smiling at him. "Where did you go after breakfast?"

"I needed to talk with The One, I needed to thank him and his people after helping me." He answered.

"I heard that the Council wants to talk with us." She said.

Revan sighed and said "Yeah, it's true, they want to know all about the mission."

"Even my fall to the Dark Side?" She asked.

"I don't know, but we will through this together, I promise." He said taking her hand in his.

"You always know what to say." She said placing her free hand in his cheek.

Revan chuckled. "What can I say? That's my nature." He said looking at her bluish-gray eyes. He leaned to her and kissed her gently.

Two days later, the _Hawk_ arrived to Coruscant, Carth took the controls of the ship and made his way to a landing path.

"Wow, the city is way bigger than Taris, I wonder if we could take a walk around." Mission said looking at the big city in front of them.

"The last time I was here was like ten years ago, I don't remember quite well." Revan said.

As the ship got close to the landing pad, an escort of patrolling ships led the Hawk to the landing pad.

"Look all the people who are cheering us, I never imagine to be a heroine." Mission said amazed.

Once the ship landed, the crew started to descend from the ship, but inside the ship were Bastila and Revan.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know if I can do this Revan." She answered.

"Ohh, c'mon, you are not talking serious, you have already let your emotions flow, but a meeting with the Council scares you?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Don't worry." He winked at her "Everything is going to be alright." He said. She glanced at his eyes and took his hand in hers. She took a deep breath and both descended hand-in-hand from the ship.

Once the crew was in front of the Jedi Temple they decided it was time to part ways for now; the four Jedis; Revan, Bastila, Juhuani and Jolee make their way to the Jedi Temple.

While the four Jedis were walking down the hallways, Revan and Bastila felt their heartbeats getting faster, they took each other hands and tried to relaxed, when they reached at the doors of the Council Chamber, they took a deep breath.

"Ah, Padawans, Jolee, come in, please" Master Zhar said.

The four Jedis entered into the room and bowed to the Masters.

"We want to talk with all of you, but you will be summon one by one. Jolee, you are the first." Master Vrook said.

"The others will wait in a room next here, please follow this Padawan." Master Zhar said. A Padawan was waiting outside the Council Chamber.

"As you wish, Masters." The other three Jedis answered and bowed. They left the room and the door was closed. They waited in the room. The room was big, it had an incredible sight to the city, and lots of shelves with holocrons.

After a few minutes, Jolee entered in the room and Juhuani left to the Council Chamber.

"What did they want?" Revan asked.

"They wanted to now all about the mission, and how I came here with you." Jolee answered.

"Did you tell them about…Revan and me?" Bastila asked.

"Nope, I'm not the one to tell them. You two have developed a relation that can not be hidden, I hope the Council sees that when you speak to them." Jolee said.

The door opened and Juhuani entered, it was time for Conner to talk with the Council. He took a deep breath and left the room.

"I'm here Masters." Revan said bowing to the Masters.

"Master Vandar had already told us about you and the Padawan Shan, we want you to know that we approved your relationship, but with one condition." Master Zhar said.

"What is it Master?" Revan asked.

"You can be together, but you cannot go on missions together unless the situation demands it. Agreed?" Master Zhar answered.

Revan felt disappointed, he and Bastila were trying to have a formal relation, but now they couldn't be together in missions. He released a breath and said. "Agreed Masters."

"One more thing Padawan." Master Vandar said. "Been considering your Knighthood Padawan, we have."

"What?" Conner asked surprised. "Master you cannot be talking seriously, I…I mean, I do not know if I deserve the title. I have caused much pain to the Republic." He said still not believing what he heard from master Vandar.

"Yes, but you were redeem Revan, and even you faced many situations where your loyalty to the Order was tested many times, you proved to be a true servant of the light, even after knowing your true identity." Master Zhar said.

Revan knew that the Masters were right, although he cause many problems when he was Darth Revan, he had a second chance, and he never wasted it.

"So, when I will be knighted?" Revan asked.

"Next week." Master Vandar said.

Revan nodded. "That's all for now Padawan, you can go now." Master Vrook said.

"As you wish Master."Revan said and bowed to the Masters.

Revan returned to the room, in that moment Bastila was walking down the hallway, she was going to the Council Chamber. They only met their eyes few seconds, when she entered in the Council Chamber the doors closed behind them.

Moments later the other three Jedis were summoned. The Masters gave Jolee the tile of Master, Juhuani asked to continue her training, and to Revan and Bastila; they wished them luck.

When they exited the Council Chamber, Revan and Bastila went to the gardens of the Temple, they walked along the hallways until they reached a bench and sat down.

"What did they tell you?" She asked.

"They told me that I made the right decision." He answered. He took her hand in hers and brushed away a strain of hair away from her face.

"What did they said about us?" She asked again.

Revan sighed and said: "They let us to be together, but we cannot go on missions together unless it's necessary."

Bastila was shocked, if Revan was telling the truth she did not wanted to be mad at him.

"I don't believe this. What if something happens to you? I will not be able to save." Bastila said with a tone of sadness on her voice.

Revan took off a necklace he had and gave her to Bastila. "Here, take this." He said.

"This is your necklace, the one you tell me you had since you were a child!" Bastila answered looking the necklace in Revan's hand.

"I want you to have it." Revan asked.

"Revan…I don't know." She said.

"Take it. If we are apart, I want you to remember that we will always be together, the bond we share is one thing, but our love is more than that." He said.

Bastila smiled and took the necklace and put it around her neck. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said with a small smile in his face. He kissed her gently in the lips, he did not care if another Jedis saw them, all that matter was their love.

* * *

"So, he is alive, I knew Malak was a fool." A voice said.

"With Revan alive, our plan is not going to be possible." Another voice said.

"You are wrong my friend, I have made a change of plans." The Dark lord said.

"What?" One of the voices said.

"What are you talking about?" The other voice said.

"Patience my friends, our plan is still going to be possible." The Dark Lord said.

"What you want to do?" One of the voices asked.

"You are not planning to bring Revan to the Dark Side again, do you?" The other voice asked.

"No, but we can use him to get information about the Republic and so attack from the inside." The Dark Lord answered.

There was a long pause, then one of the voices spoke; "When do we attack?"

"We need to train our troops, we are going to attack in a year, we need to lure the Jedis into a tramp to capture Revan." The Dark Lord answered.

"So is decided, we will attack them in a year from now." The second voice said.


	3. Chapter 2: Return

**Chapter 2: Return.**

A year after the destruction of the Star Forge, the crew has taken separate ways; Carth became an Admiral and returned to Telos to help his planet to recover; Canderous went to Dxun to restore the Mandalorians and he became the new Mandalore; Zaalbar returned to Kashyyyk to help his people to eliminate any trace of the Czerka that they have left; Mission stayed in Coruscant; Jolee and Juhuani help to rebuild the Order after the Jedi Civil War; Revan and Bastila didn't see each other for five months, since Revan was knighted, the Council gave him mission every month, with that, there was no time to see each other, but every little time they had together, they enjoyed it.

Bastila was at the Gardens of the Temple, she was there everyday after her training, she like it to se the city at sunset. But that day, her mind was more concentrated in Conner, she had not seen him in two months, and wondered if something bad had happened to him. She was lost in her thoughts when two hands cover her eyes.

"Who am I?" A voice very familiar to her said.

She smiled and took the hands away from her face, she turned around and saw Revan smiling at her.

"Revan! You have finally returned!" She said embracing Revan. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too" He answered still embracing her. When they broke apart, he leaned down and kissed her passionately, after two months away, the only thing Revan wanted, was to spent time with Bastila.

After a minute, they broke apart. "When did you return?" She asked.

"A few hours ago, I talked with the Council five minutes ago." He answered.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked surprised.

"C'mon, I know you, you love to be in exteriors, you are not the kind of person who spent her time inside a house, unless it's necessary." He answered smiling.

Bastila chuckled and glanced at Revan's eyes. "So, what you have done it these months I was away?" He asked moments later.

"I have been training, thinking about you and visiting my mother at the hospital." She answered.

"How is she?" Revan asked.

"She is fine, I told her about our mission." Bastila answered.

"Did you tell her about you fall to the Dark Side?" He asked worried, he knew how difficult was to her to remember her week of torture.

"Yes, I told her how Malak manipulate me to be his apprentice, and I told her how you bring me back, even I told her how we fell in love." She answered.

"What did she say about us?" He answered with a small smile on his face.

"She was surprised when I told her you were Darth Revan, but I said that you left that part of your life behind and now you were doing the right things." She answered looking at the city. "She wants to talk with you."

"Why?" Revan asked confused.

"I don't know, she told me if you returned, she would talk with you." Bastila answered walking towards the door of the garden. "Come, we should not keep her waiting."

Revan took a deep breath and followed Bastila, twenty minutes later they were outside the Hospital.

"Don't tell me you are scared." Bastila said feeling Revan's worry.

"No." He answered nervously.

"Oh Revan, you faced the Dark Lord without fear, but you are scared to talk with my mother?" She asked running a hand along Revan's hair.

"It's not easy." He answered looking at her bluish-gray eyes.

"Don't worry Revan, if she not sees how kind and gentle you are, she is the most blind person I have ever known." She said placing her hand on his cheek.

Revan smiled and they went inside the hospital. When they were walking to Helena's room, they found her doctor, after talking with him a little, they reach to her room.

"Hi mother." Bastila said entering in the room.

"Hi my dear, come." Helena said.

"Hello Mrs. Shan." Revan said nervous.

"Revan is good to see you." Helena answered.

"Thanks…it's good to see you too ma'am." Revan answered.

"Oh, please Revan left the formalities behind, my daughter has told me what you did for her, and I appreciate that." Helena said. "And call me Helena."

"Yes." Revan answered. In that moment a signal entered in Bastila's communicator. "Sorry, but I need to attend this, I'll be back." She said to Revan and her mother

"You really love her, right?" Helena asked when she noticed that Revan had not erased his smile off from his face.

"Oh…yeah, I really love her. She has become my world. I don't know what would happen if I never met her." Revan said looking through the window.

"Have you two made any plans for the future?" Helena asked.

"Ahh…not really." Revan said. "These two months away from her was a torture, I really want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Helena asked rising an eyebrow.

"Yes, not now, but yes. I made this for her." He said looking in his robe for a small bag. When he found it, he took a silver ring with five incrusted jewels, he gave Helena the ring.

"Wow, it's beautiful, you are good making things Revan." Helena answered looking carefully the ring. "I know she will like it."

"Make her very happy Revan, and never let her go." Helena said returning the ring to Revan. He put it in the bag again and hid it in his robe.

"I will." He answered. Bastila entered in the room few seconds later and told Revan that the Council wanted to talked with them. They said goodbye to Helena and left the room, when they were outside the Hospital…

"Hey lovebirds, what are you doing?" A familiar voice said.

They turn around and found Mission smiling at them. "Hey Mission, it's good to see you." Revan said.

"You finally returned." Mission said hugging Revan.

"I glad to see you Mission." Revan said accepting Mission's hug.

"Where are you going?" Mission asked.

"We are going to the Jedi Temple; the Council wants to see us." Bastila answered.

"Can I come with you? You know I will not get in any trouble, I promise." Mission asked.

"Okay, you can come, but you will have to wait outside meanwhile we talk to the Council." Revan answered. This made Mission very happy and thanked them. They took a speeder and went to the Temple. Minutes later, they arrived at the Temple, Mission was amazed with the exterior of the Temple, but when they went inside, Mission was speechless. Before they reached at the Council's Chamber, they found Juhuani in the way…

"Hello Juhuani." The three said.

"Hello." Juhuani answered.

"Hey Juhuani, can you make us a favor?" Revan asked.

"Sure, what is it, Padawan?" Juhuani asked.

"We need to talk with the Council; meanwhile can you give Mission a tour around the Temple, please?" Revan asked her.

The Cathar thought for a moment, finally she talked: "It will be a pleasure to show Mission the Temple, come Mission, there are many things we need to see."

"Coming." Mission answered. While Juhuani and Mission were walking away, Mission turned around and thanked Revan for the tour. Revan and Bastila smiled and entered in the Council Chamber.

"You want to see us Masters?" Conner asked.

"Yes, come in Padawans, we were expecting you." Master Kavar said.

Revan and Bastila bowed in front of the Council, this time the Council was bigger; a year ago only Vandar, Zhar and Vrook were the only members to be around, although Vandar and Zhar accepted Revan and Bastila's relationship, Vrook wasn't comfortable with their relationship, he was more attached to the Code, he liked to follow the rules. A year after; Master Kavar and Atris joined after being in different missions around the Republic to help the distanced Jedis.

"We have received a call from Admiral Onasi." Master Kavar said.

"He informed us that Peragus facility was destroyed a few days ago, as you probably know, this facility made business with many Republic worlds, including Telos. Peragus was well known by its workers and its fuel supplies." Master Zhar said.

"Do you already know what cause its destruction?" Bastila asked.

"Yes, we know what happened." Master Atris answered. "A few days ago, a ship entered in Republic space, this ship came from the Unknown Regions and landed in Peragus facility, it seems that its crew was injured."

"Do we know who the crew is?" Revan asked.

"We only know a little about the crew, Admiral Onasi is in his way to Coruscant as we speak, he will be arriving tomorrow." Master Vrook answered.

"Is anything else we need to know Masters?" He asked.

"No, the Admiral told us that the crew is conformed by a pazaak player and two jedis, one of them is the most important for the Order, Padawan:" Master Kavar said.

"Who is it Master?" Conner asked feeling curious.

"I believe you know her Padawan. She served under your command in the Mandalorian Wars; unfortunately she cut off her connection with the Force after the war ended." Master Zhar answered.

Revan and Bastila's eyes wide open when they heard about Master Zhar's statement. Both stayed without words, they remembered who was this person the Masters were talking about.

"The Exile!" Bastila whispered.

"Meetra!" Revan whispered.


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

**Chapter 3: Memories.**

"Yes, you are right Padawans, the Exile has returned." Master Kavar.

"Good to hear this news about the Exile these are, Padawan." Master Vandar said.

"Do you think she has something to do with Peragus destruction?" Revan asked concerned.

"We don't know yet, that's why we want to talk with her and her companions." Master Atris answered. Revan was relieved when he heard this, in the past year he had barley recovered part of his memory. The only things he could remember were part of his training, part of his childhood and small pieces of the Mandalorian Wars.

"Is that all Masters?" Revan asked minutes later.

"With you, yes. But we want to talk with Bastila in private." Master Kavar said.

"As you wish Master." Revan said and bowed in front of the masters, before he left the Chamber, he turned to Bastila and gave her a smile. Once Revan was outside the Chamber, the doors were closed. Meanwhile, Revan was lost in his thoughts…

* * *

_A small girl about five was looking for someone, with so many apprentices; she couldn't found the person she was looking for._

"_You were looking for me?" A voice said behind her._

"_Revan! Where were you? I have been looking for you everywhere." Meetra answered worried._

"_Relax, Meetra. I was with Master Kreia, she asked me if I could be your 'older brother' for a while." Revan answered._

"_Really?" Meetra asked excited. Revan nodded. "It amazing, I always wanted an older brother." She said happily, Revan smiled and the two walk off to the courtyard._

* * *

Revan's thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Revan!" Bastila said smiling.

"What did they told you?" Revan asked curious after seeing his love very excited.

"They are going to give me my knighthood the day after tomorrow." She answered happily.

Revan was surprised, after two years, the Council finally made the decision to give her the knighthood, she deserved it after all they been through. They gave Revan first his knighthood because they though that she wasn't ready. But after many trainings and lot of effort, the Council finally decided that she was ready.

"Those are good news, sweetheart. I'm very happy for you." He answered and embraced her like he never did. He kissed her and she returned the kiss. They were so concentrated in each other, that they never realized someone was watching them.

"Sheez, get a room, will ya?" Mission said in a disgusting tone as she rolled her eyes.

The two broke apart quickly, trying not to seen embarrassed. Bastila had a pink color in her cheeks and Revan rubbed the back part of his neck. "So, do you like the Temple?" Revan asked after a few minutes, trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"It's amazing; I never thought the Jedis had many histories in the walls of the Temple." Mission answered surprised.

"Where's Juhuani?" Bastila asked looking around. "She had some things to do, so she told me to meet you in the main hall of the Temple." Mission answered trying to leave out the part when she encountered Revan and Bastila kissing.

"Hey Revan, can I stay in the Ebon Hawk while you are here before the Jedis give you another mission?" Mission asked.

"Sure Mission, you will be always welcome." Revan answered smiling. Mission returned the smile and hugged Conner. "I promise I will not give you any problems." She said.

"Mission, why you don't head to the Hawk first? I need to talk with Revan in private." Bastila suggested, Mission nodded and turned to leave, before she could go out to the door, Revan call her: "Mission!" Revan exclaimed. "Make sure HK hasn´t killed anyone yet, and tell him that I gave you permission to aboard the ship." He said.

Mission nodded again and went out of the Temple. Bastila grabbed Revan's hand and led him to the gardens of the Temple.

"So, what you want to talk with me?" Revan asked as they were sitting on a bench.

"I am curious about how you met the Exile. You seem very worried back at the reunion with the Council." Bastila said.

"Oh, yeah, I think I should give you an explanation." Revan answered nervously.

"Yes." She answered feeling a little upset.

"I was a kid about six years old when I met Meetra; she was a year younger than me. The first months we became very good friends, my master saw this and tell us that we were like siblings, so she became my ¨adoptive sister¨. The years passed and we always had the typical relation brother-sister, she was my family, if you can say that. After the end of the Mandalorians Wars, I never saw her again. That was three years ago." Revan explained. His voice filled with sadness.

"That's why you always treated Mission like a younger sister?" Bastila asked.

"Yeah, even I never first realized who I was; I considered that she needed an image of an older brother after her own brother left her behind. When we found out who I was, she didn't care; she told me that I've been doing an excellent work as an older brother, something his brother never did." He answered.

"Anyway, I curious how you met Meetra too."

"I met her at the enclave back on Dantooine, she was four years older than me, so I guess she was nine when we first met." Bastila answered. "She talked very much about you, she always said that you were always training to become a great Jedi knight."

Revan chuckled; these memories were the most important for him after his old memories were returning back.

"Wait" He said rising a finger. "What you really wanted to know if we had something, right?" He said with a cocky smile.

Bastila's eyes wide, she blushed and said "At first yes…but after you told me this I…" But she was cut off by Revan who put his finger on her lips.

"I was joking." He answered smiling.

"You will never change." She answered returning the smile.

They went out of the Temple and took a speeder to go back to the hangar where the Hawk was. When they arrived, they found HK guarding the ramp.

"Statement: I'm glad that you had returned master, I assume that the female meatbag is going to stay with you tonight." HK said.

"That's right HK, keep guarding the ship." Revan answered.

"Answer: As you wish master." HK said.

* * *

They aboard the ship and spent the rest of the afternoon speaking. Later that night…

_The forest was humid and foggy, the only sound that could be heard, was the sound of the insects and the animals that lived there, it was midday, but it was too cloudy to saw the sunlight._

_Bastila was walking through the forest with her double-blade lightsaber, she arrived to a cave and went inside, she ignited her lightsaber for light, the only thing she could see was darkness around her, she followed a path that lead her to a door. She opened it and saw a tomb, like the ones in Korriban but this was empty, there wasn't a sarcophagus inside it, the only thing that was inside it was a trunk made of stone and many statues. _

_She opened the trunk and found a small holocron._

* * *

Bastila opened her eyes and saw that it was only a dream or maybe it was a vision, she couldn't know. Why the force was given her these dreams and why Revan's presence wasn't there?

She got up and put on her robe and left her dormitory. She went to the small kitchen that the ship had, there she found Revan sitting at the table, he was drinking something.

"Revan!" She said. "What are you doing up at this hour?" She asked facing him.

"I couldn't sleep, and I see that you couldn't sleep either." He answered smiling.

"No, I had a strange dream." She answered sitting in front of him.

Revan stayed in silence a few minutes. "What did you saw?" He asked.

"A forest, then a cave, I walked through the cave until I reached a door, I opened it and I entered inside a tomb, but it was empty, the only thing it had was a trunk and many statues. Inside the trunk was a small holocron." She answered and explained every detail of the dream.

"Did you saw the holocron?" He asked.

She shook her head and said "No."

Both stayed in silence few minutes until Bastila spoke.

"You think this have something to do with the dream I had one year ago?" She asked.

"I hope not." Revan answered looking at her eyes. He took her hand which was on the table. "Don't worry, I will not allow that dream come true." He said.

She only smiled, she got up and went to the food dispenser and prepare some tea. Revan stood up and kiss her on the cheek.

"Will you like to come to my room and spent the night with me?" He asked.

"No, goodnight Revan." She answered with a smile and took her cup of tea and returned to her room.

"Goodnight." He said.

* * *

The next morning, Revan, Bastila and Mission were at the Temple waiting for the arrival of the Exile. An hour later, a small group of Republic soldiers arrived.

"What we have here?" A voice very familiar said.

"Carth, I mean, Admiral Onasi, is that you?" Revan asked after seeing his friend.

"Yes, it's me." Carth answered. "Hi Bastila, hi Mission."

"Hi Carth." Bastila answered.

"Hi old geezer, how have you been?" Mission asked.

"Fine. And you?"

"You know, exploring, lowering down force-fields." Mission answered.

"So, I heard that you are commanding the restoration of Telos." Revan said.

"Yeah, it's true. It has been difficult, even now after losing Peragus facility, we need more help." Carth answered.

"I see, how's your boy?" Revan asked.

"Dustil? Following my steps, he wants to help other people like me." Carth answered.

Revan chuckled, then three people was heading to the doors of the Temple. A group of Jedis were already in front of the door to receive they passed beside Revan and his companions, the Exile, who was walking in front of the other two, put down her hood.

"Revan? It's really you?" Meetra asked.

"Yeah, it's me Meetra." Revan answered. The Exile hugged Revan and he hugged her back.

"They were a couple?" Carth asked.

"No, the Exile is like Revan's adoptive sister." Bastila answered.

"Adoptive sister?" Carth asked almost laughing.

"It's a long story." Bastila answered.

"I'm glad to see you again, come I want to show you something." Revan said and took Meetra to his friends. "Meetra, I'm sure you know her." He said pointing at Bastila.

"Of course, Bastila Shan, much time without seeing you." Meetra answered.

"Good to see you Meetra." Bastila answered shaking hands with Meetra.

"And she is Mission Vao, I found her in Taris." Revan said.

"Nice to meet you Mission." Meetra said.

"Nice to meet you too." Mission said. Meetra smiled, she had blond and green eyes. She was a little bit taller than Bastila. Suddenly, one of the companions of the Exile intervened "Hey babe, what's going on?" A young man of Meetra's age asked. He had brown hair and hazel eyes; he looked like a pazaak player.

"Babe?" Revan asked surprised.

Meetra sighed and said "Revan, he is Atton Rand, he was in a cell when I met him back at Peragus."

"Why you were in a holding cell?" Revan asked.

"The people that worked there, thought I had sabotage the facility, so they put me in a cell, until she came around." Atton answered.

"I have to free him; he told me that he could take us out from the facility." Meetra said. "And after escaping Peragus, I told him to set course to Telos, there, we could found some help." She said.

"That's good to hear." Revan answered. "Come, the Council is waiting for you." He said.

After saying goodbye to Carth, the group went inside the Temple; there the Jedis escorted Meetra and her companions to the Council Chamber. The only one admitted was Meetra and her companions.

"Bas, can I talk you for a second?" Revan asked.

"Sure, what is it Revan?" She answered.

"Do you remember about the holocron you saw in your dream last night?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "Well, I've been thinking about it all morning and an hour ago I remembered something." He said.

"What did you remember?" She asked.

"I was the person who made those holocrons." He answered.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I made those holocrons months before taking part in the Mandalorians Wars." He answered.

"Why? What did you recorded in them?" She asked more confused now.

"I recorded my thoughts about the situation, I felt angry towards the Order, because they hadn't done anything about the menace." Revan answered. "The Republic needed help and the Council said that it wasn't our war, that's why I started to record my thoughts."

"What else you recorded?" She asked.

"Military tactics; how to infiltrate in the enemy's army; how to use their own weaknesses against them. Even how not to look like a sith and infiltrate in the Order." He answered.

This shocked Bastila; she couldn't believe what Revan was tilling her. "Where are these holocrons?" She asked.

"I…I really don't know, I can't remember where I hide them." He answered.

Minutes later, Meetra, Kreia and Atton exited the Council Chamber. They met with Revan and company and told them that they were out of suspicion about what happened in Peragus. Revan entered where the Council was, he told them about the holocrons he had made, he feared about the Siths, if they found at least one of the holocrons, they would have information about the Republic and the Jedi and how to defeat them.

The Council decided to speak this new information in private, so they told Revan to leave until the have made a decision. An hour later, the Council informed Revan that he needed to recover the holocrons. He agreed and told them that he needed to make preparations before going to look for the holocrons.

Revan and his companions said goodbye to Meetra and her companions, they were spending the night in the rooms that the Temple had.

* * *

"Why you never told me about this part of the plan?" The voice of one of the Dark lords said very angry.

"Because we need the element of surprise. The will never suspect that there is a sith between them." The other Dark Lord said.

"My Lord." A soldier said.

"What do you want?!" The Dark Lord asked angry.

The soldier remained silence few minutes; he was scared about the reaction of the Dark Lord. "Look my in the eyes and tell me what do you want sergeant." The Dark Lord said.

The sergeant lifted his head and look into the Dark Lord's eyes, one of them was white, without the brightness that his other eye had. "The assassins are ready, my Lord. As soon as you give the order, they will prepare the tramp for Revan." The sergeant said.

"Good, give the order sergeant."

"As you wish, Darth Sion." The sergeant said.

* * *

A/N: Well I made some changes in the other chapters of the story (This has nothing to do with the reviews I had received).

These are the ages of the characters:

Revan: 20, when he entered to the Mandalorian Wars; 24 at the end; 25-26 capture, redeem and quest for the Star forge. 27 right now.

Bastila: 20-21 when she captured Revan, quest for the star forge. 22 right now.

Meetra: 23 at the end of the war; 26 right now.

Atton: 26 right now.


	5. Chapter 4: Knighted

**Chapter 4: Knighted.**

The next day Revan woke up early, he left the Hawk trying not to awake the other two persons who where there. He took a speeder and headed to the Temple.

Once he arrived to the Temple, he found Meetra in the main doors of the Temple.

"Hi Meetra." He said.

"Hi Revan." She said. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to talk with you before Bastila's knighting ceremony." Revan answered.

"Oh yeah, yesterday I heard few Padawans talking about it. I'm happy for her." Meetra answered. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked sitting in a bench.

"I want to know what happened in Peragus, I now you have already talked with the Council, but I still want to know what happened." He answered sitting next to her.

Meetra took a deep breath and said; "I really don't know what happened. I remember to wake up in the medical facility of Peragus, it took a little while to be fully aware of the situation, but after a few minutes, I started to look around the medical facility. When I arrived at the morgue, I found Kreia there."

"Why she was there?" Revan asked.

"She told me that the workers who were there confused her with a corpse. Anyway, after waking up, she told me that we needed a plan to escape from the facility, I started walking around to find some who could help us, but all I found was malfunctioning droids. After watching some records, I discovered that the facility was abandoned. Then I found Atton and I think you know the rest." Meetra answered.

Revan stayed silent a few minutes, Meetra was hiding something, he knew that a bigger problem was behind the destruction of Peragus facility. "Meetra, what are you hiding?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Meetra asked confused.

"We both know, that there's something else in your story, something you haven't told me." He answered in a serious tone.

Meetra sighed and said; "Yes, there's something more, I faced a Dark Lord, I think his name was Sion."

Revan was shocked, after a year of the Jedi Civil War, the Republic was trying to recuperate, but this new information of the arrival of a Dark Lord was disturbing.

"Did he say something? How he looked like?" Revan asked.

Meetra nodded her head; "He looked like a living corpse, his skin was gray, as if was decaying; one of his eyes was totally white. He was horrible." Meetra said. "He said that the darkness was about to fall. What did he mean?" She asked very confused.

"Maybe I have the answer." Revan said.

Meetra looked at Revan very confused; he saw this and took a deep breath. "I recorded a number of holocrons before, during, and after the Mandalorian Wars." He said.

"I remember that you told me about those holocrons, but you never told me what you recorder in them." Meetra answered.

"I recorder my thoughts, plus many military tactics that I used in the Wars." Revan said. "I hide them before departing to the Unknown Regions."

"Where did you hide them?" She asked.

Revan shook his head "I don't know, I can't remember where I hide them." He said. "The Masters told me that I needed to recover those holocrons before the Siths find them."

"When do you start the search of the holocrons?" Meetra asked.

Revan took a deep breath and said "I don't know, maybe tomorrow."

"Did you tell Bastila about this?" Meetra asked.

Revan nodded his head, "She told me that she would help me with everything possible. Anyway, I heard yesterday Atton calling you babe."

Meetra felt her temperature rising, he felt her cheeks warmer, she cleared her throat and said "He called me that only to bother me."

Revan chuckled. "I know why he calls you babe, he likes you." He said.

"What?!" Meetra asked with a bright red color in her cheeks.

"I know this because when Bastila and I were in the mission of the Starmaps, I used to call her princess. It was a way to teasing her, but I only did it because I felt drawn to her." Revan answered.

Meetra sighed, she surely felt something for Atton, but now it was too early to know if these feelings were feelings of love or maybe were feelings of friendship. Revan looked outside and realized that the sun was higher in the sky.

"I must be going, if I don't report to the ship, they will be worried." Revan said standing up.

"Wow, she really cares about you." Meetra said standing up behind him.

"No, HK is very protective about me." He answered smiling.

"You still have that droid?" She asked surprised.

He chuckled, "See you at the knighting ceremony." And wave to her, she did the same and returned to her room. Revan took a speeder and headed back to the hangar were the ship was. When we went inside the ship, he found Mission and Bastila already awake. After two hours, they headed back to the Temple for Bastila's knighting ceremony…

"Hey guys." Carth said

"Hi Carth." Revan and Mission answered.

"What are you doing here?" Bastila asked surprised.

"Someone told me that you are going to be knighted today, so I decided to postpone some of my duties to come and see you guys." Carth answered.

"You are very kind Carth, thanks." She answered.

Carth smiled and the four friends started to walk to the knighting room.

"Well, well, look what have brought the sandy storms of Tatooine." Jolee said.

"Hi Jolee, what you have done old hermit?" Carth asked.

"Teaching the young ones all I know with my years of experience, of course I tell them many stories of what I know." Jolee answered. "C'mon, don't keep waiting the Council."

When they arrived at the Knighting room, two Jedis escorted Bastila to another room, while the others went to the main room, they waited. In the room Meetra, Atton and Kreia were already there, along with other Padawans and Jedis Masters.

Few minutes later, the ceremony started. The Council entered first, they made a circle in the middle of the center, seconds later, Bastila entered in the room and went to the middle of the room.

"**Try not to be nervous."** Revan said through the bond.

"**If you remind me that, I will be more nervous than ever, and shut up." **She answered.

Revan only smiled. The room went dark. The Masters ignited their lightsabers, blue and green colors filled the room, Master Vandar was the one who spoke…

"We are all Jedis. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed." He said. "Step forward, Padawan. Bastila Shan, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Jedi Knight of the Republic." He said while he was bringing his lightsaber down above Bastila's shoulders.

With that said, the room erupted in claps and cheers, one of the Masters gave her Knight robes, The Council left the room and Bastila went with her friends.

"Congratulations." Carth and Meetra said.

"Congratulations, kid." Jolee said.

"Congrats Bas." Mission said.

"Thank you, all of you." Bastila said.

"I think you are forgetting someone." Revan said smiling at her.

She embraced him, they didn't mind about the other Jedis around. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm happy for you, I told you that you would be knighted after my return." He said. She only smiled.

* * *

The group left the Temple and went to celebrate in the cantina. They spent talking about what they have done in the last year. Fortunately for Revan, Meetra and Bastila talked about the days when they met back on Dantooine; Atton talked a little about his past with Jolee; Mission and Juhuani talked about Taris; Carth and Revan talked about the restoration of Telos. Hours later, everyone said goodbye, Jolee, Juhuani, Meetra and Atton returned to the Temple; Cart returned to his ship and Revan, Bastila and Mission returned to the Hawk. When Mission went to sleep, Revan and Bastila were alone.

"Do you already know what will you do about the holocrons?" She asked.

Revan sighed and said "Yeah, the Council wants me look for those holocrons, before the Siths find them."

"Do you know when are you leaving?" She asked sadly, two months away that he was away were more terrible than her week of torture at hands of Malak.

"Don't know. Tomorrow I will talk with the Council." He answered. "Don't worry, I will try to convince the Council to let you go with me."

She smiled, then she felt Revan's arms around her waist and felt his breathing on her head.

"Is something wrong?" She asked placing her hands over his arms.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He answered.

"About?" She asked.

"That we haven't had another night like the one we had in Manaan." He answered.

Bastila blushed, she remembered when she and Revan made the love for the first time, it was the most special night in their lives.

"Really?" She asked playing with his hands.

"Mhm, you know" he said kissing her on the top of her head. "We can have another night like that, tonight." He said and started to kiss the back of her neck.

"I would like to." She answered turning around glazing at his golden eyes.

"You don't need to worry about Mission, I already tell her about our plans tonight." He answered brushing away a strand of her hair from her face.

The two went to Revan's dormitory, the laid down on bed and they started to kiss passionately, they spent the night showing their love for the other.

* * *

_Revan was walking around the Courtyard, he was angry. The Mandalorian Wars had started one year ago, at first; no one knew what was going on. But when the Mandalorians stared to attack Republic words, the Republic entered in the War. Then the Republic asked for help to the Jedis, but the High Council said that it wasn't their war. When Revan knew this, he just lost his temper._

"_Revan, are you alright?" Meetra asked._

"_No." He answered shaking his head. "I don't believe what the Council is doing, they are supposed to protect the innocent, not to gave them the back." He said darkly._

"_I know." Meetra said. "What will you do?"_

"_I will join with the Republic; I don't care about the Council." He answered._

* * *

Revan opened his eyes, it was morning already, about nine o'clock. He looked around and saw T3 standing at the side of the bed.

"Morning T3, what's up?" He asked trying not to wake Bastila.

"Dwee dwee doo." T3 said.

"A message from the Council? Thanks T3." He said.

T3 left the room. Revan looked down at the woman that was sleeping on his chest. He smiled and squeezed her nose with his finger. She wrinkled her nose and opened her eyes, she found him smiling at her.

"What time is it?" Bastila asked in a sleepy voice.

"Mmm, it's midday." Revan answered.

"We overslept?!" She asked shocked.

"No, just kidding. It's nine o'clock." Revan said joking.

"I hate you." She said smiling at him.

Revan chuckled and said "We should get up, the Council wants to talk with me."

An hour later, Revan and Bastila arrived at the Temple, the Council was waiting for Revan in the Chamber.

"Revan, please come in." Master Kavar said.

"You wish to see me Masters?" Revan asked bowing in front of the Council.

"Yes Padawan. About what you told us two days ago, a decision the Council has make." Master Vandar said.

"We want you to recover these holocrons; we will provide you a small group of Jedis to help you." Master Kavar said.

"Also we are letting that the Exile accompanies you to this mission." Master Atris said.

"That's good news Masters, but I want to make you a request." Revan said.

"What is it?" Master Zhar said.

"I want Bastila to come with us." Revan said.

"Why?" Master Vrook asked.

Revan look at him. "Because she can help me with the location of the holocrons." He said.

"A good point, Padawan. We accept your request." Master Kavar said. Vrook only sighed.

"Thanks Masters. When do I leave?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." Master Vandar said. "You can go now. May the Force be with you."

Revan bowed in front of the Masters and left the room. Outside Bastila was waiting from him.

"What did they tell you?" She asked.

"They let you go." He answered smiling.

"Really?" She asked surprised. He nodded his head and they embraced.

"Mhmhm." A voice said. The broke apart and saw Master Vrook looking at them. "You two still have to learn to control your emotions before something goes wrong." He said.

"The Council has accepted our relationship, we are not afraid of showing our emotions." Revan said.

"Am I the only one who thinks that such attachments and emotions are the path for the Dark side?" Master Vrook asked.

"Love is what brought Bastila back, and the only thing that prevented me not to fall again. Love is not bad, Master." Revan said trying to control himself.

"Where are the old teachings?" Vrook asked. "I'm still thinking this is bad." He said and walked away very angry.

Revan sighed. Vrook was the only Master of the Council that hasn't accepted Revan and Bastila's relationship.

"Are you fine?" She asked sensing Revan's anger.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered taking a deep breath. "Anyway, we are leaving tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yep, you should probably tell Mission about our journey, I don't know if she would like to come…" He said.

"I'm sure she would like to come. I'll tell her." She answered. "What are you going to do?" She asked before leaving.

"Tell Meetra about the Council's decision, see you later sweetie." He answered.

"See you later, my love." She answered with a smile.

* * *

Revan walked down the corridor, he was heading to the rooms that were providing for the Padawans. When he arrived, he found Meetra and Atton talking about her days as the Exile.

"Hi Meetra, hi Atton." Revan said.

"Hi Revan." Meetra answered.

"What's up?" Atton said.

"Meetra, the Council has permitted you to come with me on the search of the holocrons." Revan said looking at Meetra.

"Really?" She asked surprised. "That's good news, when are we leaving?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." Revan answered. "Don't worry for Atton, he can come too." He said.

Meetra blushed and said "Really? O-okay."

"See you tomorrow." Revan said to them and left the room. In his way to the outside of the Temple, Kreia approached to him.

"Revan, it's good to see you." Kreia said.

"It's good to see you too, Master Kreia." Revan answered bowing in front of the old lady.

"When was the last time we spoke?" Kreia asked.

"Mmm, when I was eighteen." Revan answered.

"Yes, it true. Now look at you my Padawan, you have become a great Jedi Knight." Kreia said.

Revan chuckled. "If you excuse me Master, I must return to my ship." Revan said bowing in front of Kreia.

"Sure." Kreia answered.

"May the Force be with you." Revan said, he went out through the door and took a speeder. Kreia turned around and went to the Jedi Archives. When she arrived, Atris was uploading some archives.

"Good afternoon Kreia. May I help you?" Atris asked.

"Sure, I'm looking for the Archives about the Mandalorian Wars." Kreia answered.

"Sure. Follow me please." Atris said.

She led Kreia to the old Archives and handle her some holocrons, Atris left and leave Kreia alone.

"Here is it." She said darkly.

* * *

A/N: Finally, after two weeks of exams, I finally finished this chapter. I only hope my parents don't scold me for a month after seeing my six! Anyway, I hope starting uploading in the next days.


	6. Chapter 5: Old Friends

**Chapter 5: Old firends.**

In the morning, Revan went to the Temple to pick up Meetra and Atton. When he arrived, he saw them waiting for him in the main hallway of the Temple.

"Mi Meetra, hi Atton." Revan said.

"Hi Revan." Meetra and Atton answered at the same time.

"Are you guys ready for go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready, I'm always ready." Atton said grabbing his bag.

"Good to hear that." Revan answered. "And you are ready Meetra?" He asked drawing his attention to Meetra.

"I'm ready." She answered.

Revan smiled and the trio stared to walk to the door, when Revan was called by Jolee.

"Hey kid, wait for me!" Jolee said.

"Jolee, are you coming with us?" Revan asked.

"The Council didn't tell you? Bah, forget it, they authorized me to with you. They told me that you will need all the help you can." Jolee answered.

"Okay, Jolee, go with Meetra and Atton, I need to talk with Master Vandar before I left, see you back at the ship." Revan said.

Jolee nodded and headed to the main door of the Temple, where Meetra and Atton were waiting, Jolee told them that they needed to go to the ship, and told them that Revan will go later.

* * *

Revan walked down the hallway of the Temple, then he found Master Vandar in the Council Chamber.

"Master Vandar." Revan said looking at the small figure that was meditating.

"Ahh, Padawan Revan. May I wonder what your visit is?" The little Master asked.

"I wanted to inform you that we are leaving in an hour, our first destination is Dantooine." Revan said.

"Of course Padawan. One of your minute can I have Padawan?" Master Vandar asked.

"Sure Master, what is it?" Revan asked.

"After Malak's attack, more Padawns we send to Dantooine to help rebuilt the Enclave." Master Vandar said. "One in particular, could help, his name is Mical."

"Mical?" Revan asked.

Master Vandar nodded and said, "Part of the historians he is, the Exile know him, she has, partners of training they were, before the Wars."

"What does he know?" Revan asked.

"Little of knowledge about your holocrons he has Revan, but help find the others he can." Vandar said.

"Okay, I will talk with him." Revan said.

"May the Force be with you." Vandar said.

* * *

Revan bowed in front of Vandar and left the Chamber, he left the Temple and took a speeder back to the hangar where the Hawk was. When he arrived at the landing pad, he found the group waiting for him.

"What are you waiting for?" Revan asked.

"For you." Meetra said.

"Okay, this mission is very important, when I join with the Republic to fight against the Mandalorians, I recorder six holocrons; three of them had my thoughts towards the war and the Jedi Order, the others had military tacticals to defeat the Mandalorians. But what really concerns me, is the last holocron I recorder, it talked about how to infiltrate a Sith in the Jedi Order, without the Council notice it." Revan said. He took a deep breath and continued: "I only remember a bit of the locations of the holocrons, one is in Dantooine, another is in Korriban, and Dxun, that's all I can remember, but maybe with the help of friends we can discover more."

"Atton, you will be our pilot, are you sure you can do it?"

"There's no ship I can't fly." Atton answered.

"Good, the others and small groups of Jedis will look for this holocrons, I only hope it's not too late." Revan said. "Let's go."

Everyone aboarded the ship, the only ones that stayed behind were Revan and Bastila.

"Are you fine?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered. "Hey I was thinking that maybe for this mission you wouldn't mind staying with me in my room." He said giving a mischievous smile with an innocent look.

"I would like to, I'll move my things to our room" She answered with a smile, before she aboarded the Hawk, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Revan smiled and look for the small ring he had made. _In a few days_. He said to himself.

The Hawk took off and Atton set curse to Dantooine, the trip would take two days. A day before the arrival, Revan asked Meetra for a private chat.

"What is it Revan?" She asked.

"You haven't felt anything strange within Atton?" He asked.

Meetra shook her head." No, I haven't, what's the problem?"

"I believe that your `friend´ here is a Force-sensitive." Revan said.

"What?! Are you sure?" Meetra asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm sure at least now." Revan said. "When we arrive at Dantooine, I will send you to the crystal caves to find a crystal for your new lightsaber." He said.

"You mean me and Atton right?" She asked.

"Of course, you can ask him if he received Jedi training when he was younger. But don't start kissing with him or your older brother will come in the way." He said joking.

"Revan!" Meetra's face filled with a bright red.

"Hahaha, just kidding." He said.

* * *

A day later, the Hawk landed on the Khoonda settlement. They descended and were greeted by Master Dorak.

"It's good to see you again Revan, it's been a while." Dorak said.

"It's good to see you too Master." Revan said.

"He is Mical, he is one of my apprentices here at the settlement." Dorak said.

"Nice to meet you Mical." Revan said and bowed in front of the blond apprentice.

"I glad I can assist you in this mission, Knight Revan." Mical said returning the bowing.

Meetra appear behind Revan, which cause Mical to be surprised.

"Meetra! It's that you?" He asked surprised.

"Oh, hi Mical. Long time no see." Meetra said with a faint smile.

"Yes it's true." Mical said.

"So Mical, when you think you can help us finding the first holocron?" Revan asked trying to change the subject.

"Two days, I need to investigate about the holocrons you recorder Knight Revan." Mical answered.

"Sure, I'll help you with any of my memories that I could have about it's location." Revan said.

"Come Mical, we must help the other apprentices." Dorak said.

"Yes Master. Nice to meet you Revan, nice to see you again Meetra." Mical said with a smile in his face.

The four Jedis exchanged bows, Dorak and Mical returned to a small building seen at the distance. Meetra and Revan returned with the group.

"So, Mical and you, huh?" Revan said with a tone of curiosity.

"I never had something with Mical!" Meetra exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, relax!" Revan said rising his hands to calm her down. "I just wondering what happened when I left the Enclave before joining the Wars."

"I met Mical when I was fifteen, he is two years younger, and I help him with his training, but I believe he developed feelings towards me." Meetra said.

"He had a crush on you." Revan said.

Meetra sighed, "Yes, but I never had the same feelings for him." She said.

"You never had the same feelings for whom?" Atton asked.

"An old friend, his name is Mical, he is going to help us." Meetra answered.

"Okay guys, the group of Jedis will arrive tomorrow afternoon, while we are here we can help Master Dorak or if you prefer, you can go to explore Khoonda settlement." Revan said.

The group decided to explore Khoonda settlement, so they could relax in the two days that followed.


	7. Chapter 6: Tonight is a Fairytale

A/N: Here is Chapter 6, before anything, this chapter contains a song that I love, and I think it fits in this chapter, you will find out why, so I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tonight Is A Fairytale.**

The next day, Revan felt very nervous. He spent the day walking around the ship, fortunately for him, Bastila wasn't on the ship, she went to help Master Dorak. His state of anxiety didn't pass unnoticed by the rest of the crew.

"You think he is going to ask her tonight?" Mission asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I can tell you by my years of experience how does it feels, it's a big decision you have to do, because you are going to do the biggest step in your life." Jolee said, they were at the main hold. Meetra arrived and saw Revan walking around the hallways of the ship.

"What's wrong with Revan?" She asked.

"The kid is nervous." Jolee answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"You think we should tell her?" Mission asked.

"Of course we should do! She is the kid's adoptive sister, damn it!" Jolee answered.

"Okay, promise not to tell Bas, okay?" Mission said.

"Sure." Meetra answered.

Mission got up and whispered to Meetra, her eyes wide and surprised. "He is going to do that?" She asked.

"Yep, he is going to do it tonight, after all what they been through, I think they deserve to spend the rest of their lives together." Mission answered.

"What are you doing?" A surprised Revan asked.

"Nothing." Mission lied.

"How are you feeling son?" Jolee asked seeing Revan's state.

"I'm…I'm nervous." Revan answered.

"You want to talk about it?" Jolee asked.

"Yes, but in private." Revan answered.

Jolee and Revan went out from the ship, outside, Revan told Jolee that he was nervous about asking Bastila to marry him. Jolee told him that was natural to be nervous, and he convinced him to relax. Hours later, Bastila returned to the ship and found Revan in the training room.

"Hi." She said.

"Huh?...Oh…hi, how was your day?" He asked.

"Nothing from the ordinal, I help Master Dorak with the Padawans." She answered.

"Good. Hey I want to show you something tonight." He said.

"Sure." She answered giving him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later." She said and left the room. In that moment, Meetra entered in the room.

"Hey Revan, Atton and I are ready." She said.

"Good. Wait me outside." He answered.

Meetra nodded and left the training room, minutes later Revan was outside the ship.

"Okay, Atton, Meetra, your mission consist going to the Crystal caves that are south of here. Once you have arrived, you will camp outside the cave before going in, Meetra you know why. In the morning you will get inside and choose a crystal, once you have returned, I will give you new instructions." Revan said.

* * *

Meetra and Atton nodded and headed to the Crystal caves. They walked for a time, until they reached the ruins of the Enclave, there Meetra stared the ruins for a very long time, thinking about all the friends she met and now they were gone.

"Babe, are you alright?" Atton asked placing a hand on Meetra's shoulder.

"No." She answered shaking her head trying to contain her tears. "Friends I met here they are now gone, I knew Malak for a very long time, but he really became a monster, he killed hundreds of people here, and in the galaxy he killed millions." She said.

Atton lower his head; they stayed in silence for a moment, until he took Meetra's hand in his. "Come, I want to show you something." He said leading Meetra to the ruins.

"I know you Jedis always said `There is no death, there is the Force´, but I have been in places where the destruction of a world creates new life." Atton said while they were walking around the ruins. "Right now, there are ruins, I know, but look all this plants that are growing again, life is retuning." He said and bent down cutting a flower, when he stood up he gave the flower to Meetra and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Atton, I feel much better." Meetra said.

"Your welcome babe." Atton answered.

They walked for an hour until they reached to a small river.

"We will camp here tonight; tomorrow we will go to the cave." Meetra said looking the landscape.

"Hey look at this tree!" Atton exclaimed running towards the tree.

"Atton what are you doing?" Meetra asked when she saw Atton climbing the tree.

"Wow, it's a beautiful sight from here babe," Atton said sitting on the branch of the tree. "I wish…whoa!" But the branch broke and Atton fell into the water.

"Atton! Atton! Where are you?!" Meetra cried looking for Atton in the river. Suddenly Atton emerged from the water. Meetra sighed in relief.

"You are a jerk." Meetra said upset.

"I scare you right?" Atton asked almost laughing.

"Yes, give me your hand." Meetra said, but when Atton gave her his hand, he pulled her to the river with him, they spent the afternoon playing in the river.

* * *

_One night, one place_

_One look at your face,_

_I didn't know what to say,_

_I was nervous a little (yeah),_

_I'm doing my thing, you're doing the same, _

_Come over my way,_

_We can meet in the middle._

* * *

Revan and Bastila were walking hand in hand along the plains in Danrtooine, the night had fell and was one of those nights without moons. They reached to the top of a hill and sat down.

"Why you bring me here?" She asked.

"I want to show you something, look up." He answered.

Bastila look at Revan in confusion, but she still looked up and saw a beautiful sky covered with stars.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She said.

"It's a strange natural phenomenon that occurs every fifteen years." He answered.

"Why I have never seen this?" She asked.

"Maybe because you never left the Enclave in the nights." He answered.

She smiled and said: "This night reminds me about…"

"Our first date?" He asked.

"But we never have." She answered, but then she saw Revan smiling.

"Wait, you mean, that night in Manaan when we danced?" She asked.

"Yeah, that night was our first date, I never told you because I was afraid you rejecting me, so I decided to keep it as a secret." He answered.

"That was sweet." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

_I ain't worried about nobody else tonight,_

_Let's pretend that there ain't no one else around,_

_All that matter is that you're with me,_

_Take my hand, take my hand, take my hand._

_And we'll go to a place like a fairytale,_

_Let this magical night have a happy ending,_

_Love is in the air, feel it everywhere,_

_I'm the king of the night,_

_You're the queen by my side,_

_Like a fairytale,_

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale,_

_Like a fairytale._

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale,_

_Like a fairytale._

_Love is in the air, feel it everywhere,_

_I'm the king of the night,_

_You're the queen by my side,_

_Like a fairytale._

* * *

Revan checked again in his pocket, the ring was still there he took a deep breath and stood up, Bastila stoop up behind him.

"Are you fine?" She asked.

"Yes, I was thinking the day we met, do you remember?" He asked.

"Of course, I remember when we first met I though you were the most vainest, arrogant and childish man in the whole universe." She answered.

Revan chuckled and said "And I remember that you were the most stuck up person I've ever met, but I really fall in love with you later."

"I know, the Force works in mysterious ways, I never imagined falling in love with the former Dark Lord." She said smiling.

"I don't know what would have happened if I never met you." He said.

"Maybe you would be dead." She said sarcastically.

Revan chuckled, "I can't imagine my life without you now, you have teach me so many things, and I have teach you so many things too that I have seen you grow in several aspects that I can say I'm proud of you. These months away from you had been a torture, all I could thing in the night was seeing you again, that's when I decided something." He said and knelt in front of her.

"Revan." She said when she noticed about the kind of conversation they were having.

Revan took a deep breath and said showing her the ring "Bastila Shan, will you marry me?"

Bastila's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Yes!" She said.

Revan got up and gave her the ring, she put it and examined the ring, it had a silver color with five gems, all had the same color, a beautiful blue color. Then she looked at Revan, who was smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, when they broke apart, they kissed, after breaking apart the kiss they stayed in silence a few minutes with their foreheads resting against each other.

* * *

_I can't believe,_

_It's happening,_

_The girl of my dreams,_

_Is right here with me (yeah),_

_Wouldn't trade her for nothing,_

_Not even the world,_

_Did you play a little something,_

_For me and my girl? (Cause)_

_I ain't worried about nobody else tonight,_

_Let's pretend that there ain't no one else around,_

_All that matter is that you're with me,_

_Take my hand, take my hand, take my hand._

_And we'll go to a place like a fairytale,_

_Let this magical night have a happy ending,_

_Love is in the air, feel it everywhere,_

_I'm the king of the night,_

_You're the queen by my side,_

_Like a fairytale,_

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale,_

_Like a fairytale._

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale,_

_Like a fairytale._

_Love is in the air, feel it everywhere,_

_I'm the king of the night,_

_You're the queen by my side,_

_Like a fairytale._

* * *

A campfire was the only night besides the stars that Meetra and Atton had, she was healing a wound that Atton had made with the branch when he fell.

"How long will it take?" Atton asked.

"A few more minutes. I can't believe you pulled me down into the water." Meetra said covering Atton's wound with a bandage.

"C'mon babe, you needed some fun, Ouch!" He said when he felt Meetra tightening the bandage.

"Sorry for that." Meetra said. "At least you're right, I needed some fun." She said still focus on the bandage.

"Anyway, why Revan sent us here?" Atton asked.

"He sent us because we need crystals to construct our lightsabers." Meetra answered

"Wait...What are you saying?" Atton asked nervous. "I'm not even a Jedi." He said.

"In some way you are, Revan told me that you are a Force-sensitive, that means that you were trained in the ways of the Jedis or you never knew about your abilities." Meetra answered.

Atton began to sweat. Meetra notice it. "Atton what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He lied.

Meetra sighed and said "Atton, if we are going to travel together, you must be honest with me."

"I know, but you're right, damn it, I was trained in the ways of the Jedis years ago, but I never completed the training." He answered.

"Why?" Meetra asked applying some kolto in Atton's arm.

"Because, I fell in love with a Jedi, but I killed her because she crawled in my head, I couldn't take it." He said.

"Atton, don't worry, okay? I will train you and I will not crawl in you head." Meetra said. "It's ready." She said checking the bandage.

Atton rolled down his sleeve and look at Meetra's eyes, they both stayed quiet looking at each others eyes. Atton leaned until his lips met with Meetra's, when they broke apart they stayed in silence.

* * *

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale_

_Like a fairytale._

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale_

_Like a fairytale._

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale_

_Like a fairytale._

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale_

_Like a fairytale_

_Take me hand (yeah)_

_And we'll go to a place like a fairytale,_

_Let this magical night have a happy ending,_

_Love is in the air, feel it everywhere,_

_I'm the king of the night,_

_You're the queen by my side,_

_Like a fairytale,_

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale,_

_Like a fairytale._

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale,_

_Like a fairytale._

_Love is in the air, feel it everywhere,_

_I'm the king of the night,_

_You're the queen by my side,_

_Like a fairytale._


	8. Chapter 7: The Holocron

**Chapter 7: The Holocron.**

The next day, Revan and the group went with the group of Jedis that were sent by the Jedi Council, Master Dorak and Mical were with the group.

"Good morning Master, Mical." Revan said bowing in front of Dorak and Mical.

"Good morning Revan, I'm pleased to say that Mical had discovered something about the holocrons." Master Dorak said.

"What did you find Mical?" Revan asked.

"I found an energy signal below the ruins of the Jedi Enclave, this signal is weak, but consists with the signals that an holocron could emit." Mical answered.

"Good, we should go there, did you found another kind of energy emitting below the ruins?" Revan asked.

Mical shook his head "No."

"Good." Revan answered. He and the group left the small Enclave that was there and headed to the ruins of the Enclave. When they arrived, Revan spoke: "Okay guys, we will get inside in these ruins, we will split in three groups; one group is going to go with Jolee, the second group is going to go with Bastila and the rest of you are going to come with me." Revan said. "Mical?" asked.

"I have sync your datapads with the signal of the holocron, so everyone could find it." Mical said.

"Okay, if anyone founds the holocron alert the others, clear?" Revan asked. All the Jedis nodded and entered in the old Enclave.

The sunlight hit in Meetra's face, she opened her eyes and felt an arm around her, she turned around and saw Atton sleeping. Although they slept in separate sleeping bags, they decided to put the sleeping bags side-by-side. Meetra smiled.

"Atton, wake up." She said.

Atton didn't opened his eyes but he spoke in a sleepy voice; "Five more minutes, babe."

"C'mon Atton, we must go to the cave." Meetra said getting up.

"Okay, okay. I'm awake." Atton said rubbing his eyes.

Ten minutes later, Atton and Meetra had picked up the camp, and were walking to the entrance of the cave.

"Here we are, the crystals are deep inside the cave, just be careful with the kinraths." Meetra said.

Atton nodded and the two went inside the cave, Meetra lit a flashlight to see clearly the path they needed to follow. They walked for fifteen minutes until they reached the very inside of the cave.

"Whoa! This place is cool, look at these crystals." Atton said.

"Yeah I know." Meetra answered. "Okay, what color is your favorite?" She asked.

Atton thought for a moment. "I have always liked yellow." He answered.

"Okay, you will be trained as a Jedi Sentinel. Go for you crystal." Meetra said.

"And you?" Atton asked.

"Green has always been my favorite color, so it will be green." Meetra said. Suddenly Meetra saw a kinrath behind Atton. "Atton, don't move." She said.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Where's your blaster pistol?" She asked.

"Here in my backpack." Atton said pointing his backpack.

"Give me the backpack carefully." Meetra said.

Atton give Meetra the backpack, she opened it and searched for the blaster pistol, she took it and put the backpack on the ground. "Atton, turn around slowly, and walk to me." She said.

Atton turn and saw a kinrath which was waiting to attack them, Atton walk backwards trying not to look away the kinrath. When he was walking, he fell down with a rock and the kinrath attack them, fortunately Meetra shoot at the kinrath killing it.

"You're fine?" She asked helping Atton standing up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What the hell was that?" He asked shaking the dust from his clothes.

"A kinrath, these things leave in caves, they are poisonous." Meetra answered. "C'mon we should get out of here." She said.

The two left the cave and returned to the Hawk.

* * *

Revan's group was walking in the dark hallways of the sublevels of the Enclave, Mical was checking his datapad to look for the signal of the holocron. They arrived in front of a big stone door.

"The holocron is inside." Mical said.

"Are you sure?" Revan asked.

Mical nodded. Revan examined the door and found a way to open it. Solving a puzzle of a figure was the answer. When Revan solved the puzzle, the door opened and the group went inside.

"Where?" Revan asked.

"There." Mical said pointing to a crypt-like made of stone. Revan asked for help to remove the big and heavy stone that covered the crypt. When the stone was removed, Revan looked inside and saw a small object inside the crypt.

"Here is it." He said picking up the holocron. "Okay, let's go." He said. He called the other groups and informed them that his group had found the holocron, and that they will meet in the small Enclave back at Khoonda.

When they returned at the small Enclave, Revan thanked Mical for his help and asked him if he wanted to go with the group to help them to found other holocrons. He accepted and said that he would be ready in the morning.

* * *

Later, that night, the ship was in silence except for one room. Meetra spent the afternoon teaching Atton the ways of the Jedi, and after the day they spent in the cave, they were exhausted. Mission and Jolee were also exhausted, HK was guarding the ramp and T3 was monitoring the systems of the ship.

The only ones that were awake were Revan and Bastila, they were laying on bed, it was one of those hot nights in Dantooine, so he was only wearing a gray pants with no shirt, his elbow was over his pillow and his head was resting in his hand and she was wearing a blue short and a blue nightshirt, she was laying complete in bed.

"Have you seen the holocron yet?" Bastila asked.

"No, I haven't." Revan answered.

"Do you remember that day the Terentatek injured and you fell into bed for the poison?" She asked.

"How could I forget." He said smiling.

"Well, when you were unconscious by the poison of the Terentatek, I realized that I loved you." She answered.

Revan chuckled. "That had to happen, for you to realize your true feelings for me." He said teasing her.

"I was afraid, I didn't want to accept that I was in love with the former Dark Lord." She said.

"That's why you treated me so coldly when we met?" He asked.

"Yes, but when I saw how kind and gentle you were, somehow I knew that was the real you, no the person I met on that bridge." She answered.

Revan smiled. "You know, after this, we should be apart of the Order for a time, just to live a normal life and have time to rise our children if you want to have them." He said.

"I would like to." She answered.

Revan smiled. "You know, it's good that you are thinking about our future." Bastila said placing a hand on Revan's cheek.

* * *

Kreia was in the Jedi Archives when she saw Master Vrook walking around the Archives.

"Master Vrook, good morning." She said.

"Good morning Kreia" He said coldly. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Remembering good times." She answered.

"Before you took that rebellious padawan under your wing?" He asked more coldly than ever.

"Revan?" She asked confused.

"Yes, Revan. That Padawan has defied us in many times, first with joining to the Mandalorian Wars and now with his relationship with Shan. I can't believe that the Council allowed them to be together." Vrook said darkly. He shook his head and took a deep breath. "What happened with the old traditions and the old bows the Jedi did?" He asked.

"Well, let me tell you Vrook, that I have found a planet where the Force is strong, maybe if you talk with the Council, all of you could go there and reconnect with the old traditions of the Order." Kreia said.

"Thank you Kreia, I will talk with the Council." Vrook said.

Vrook left the Archives; Kreia went to one of the loneliest parts of the Archives. She took a holocommunicator out of her robe

"What take you so long?" Darth Sion asked upset.

"Sorry for the waiting Sion." Kreia answered.

"Do you have any news?" He asked.

"I have found the information you were looking for, and I heard that Revan has found the first holocron in Dantooine." She said.

"That's good to hear, we can now set the tramp for Revan." He said darkly. "What else you know?" He asked.

"He and his group are going to Korriban." She answered.

"Good, we can send Sith Assassins to Korriban, they will ambushed the groups and take Revan prisoner. They will bring him to him." He said.

"Another thing Sion, I have convinced the Council to go to Malachor, there we can strike down the Council and the Jedi Order will be lost." Kreia said.

"Good, we will see us again, Master." Sion said.

Kreia nodded and turn off his holocommunicator.

* * *

It was around midnight and Revan couldn't sleep, he was stirring in his sleep, he woke up feeling scared, he was sweating, he got up from the bed trying not to wake up Bastila, and left the room. He descended the ramp of the ship only to find HK.

"Query: Has someone disturbed your process of sleeping-mode, master?" HK said.

"What?" Revan asked confused. "No, HK, I just have a bad dream, that's all" He answered. "Keep guarding the ship, I'm going to take a walk."

"Answer: As you wish master." HK said.

Revan walked off from the hangar where the Hawk was, he walked across the plains of Dantooine, it was silent, the only thing could be heard was the sound of the crickets. After a few minutes walking, he decided to stop on the top of a hill, he stared at the landscape lost in his thoughts about the dream.

"Revan?" A voice behind him asked.

He turned around and saw Bastila staring at him with a worried look.

"Hi sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you." He said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just have a nightmare, I needed fresh air." He answered looking at the moons.

Bastila make her way to him, she took his hand in hers and placed her free hand in Revan's cheek and started to caress with her thumb.

"What did you saw?" She asked looking at his eyes.

"A monster that cradled in my head, that thing was creepy, it was as if it was inside me, just torturing me with horrible images." He answered. "You were far away, I couldn't reach you." He said looking at her grayish blue eyes he loved.

She embraced him, resting her head in his chest. "Don't worry, it was just a dream." She said. He drew a faint smiled across his face. The two stayed in each others arms for minutes with him stroking her long brown hair and kissing her at the top of the head.

"C'mon, let's return to the ship." She said breaking the embrace.

An hour later, Revan was staring at the ceiling of the ship, he still couldn't sleep, he turned to see the holoclock and realized it was 1:30 am. He sighed, causing Bastila to wake up again.

"Revan?" She asked in sleepy voice. "Still can not sleep?" She asked.

"No." He answered.

"Honey, you should try to relax. Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." He said. He relaxed and finally he fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Revan found with Master Dorak and Mical. After saying goodbye to Dorak, Mical and Revan returned to the ship, from there he spoke to the other groups about their next destination Korriban.

"Okay Atton, set course for Korriban." Revan said.

"As you command Revan." Atton answered.

The Hawk took off from Khoonda settlement, after the ship exited Dantooine's orbit, the Hawk entered in hyperspace.

"Okay, we will arrive to Korriban in three days." Atton said.

"Thanks Atton." Revan answered.

Atton nodded and left the cockpit, in the main hold, Atton met with Mical. He had blond hair and blue eyes, Atton felt a little jealous about Mical, he had met Meetra in his younger years and surely had developed feelings for her.

"So, you must be Mical The Discipline, no?" Atton asked.

"Yes that's right, and you must be Atton, nice to meet you." Mical answered extending his hand. Atton shook hands with Mical.

"Hey guys." Meetra said.

"Hi Meetra, can I talk you for a moment?" Atton asked.

"Sure." Meetra said. The two left the main hold and went to Atton's room.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Where did you meet Mical?" He asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"In the Enclave of Dantooine." Meetra answered confused. "Wait, are you jealous of him?" She asked.

"What?" Atton asked "No" He lied.

"C'mon Atton." Meetra said.

"Okay, maybe a little." He said.

"Don't worry Atton, Mical and I met when we where teens, and although he developed feelings for me, I was never interested in him." She said.

"And now?" He asked.

"Well, I met this handsome guy, he likes pazaak, he is about this height." She said showing the height of Atton. "He has the most beautiful hazel eyes I've seen, and has dark brown hair."

"Do I know him?" Atton asked.

"Yes, in fact, he is traveling with us." Meetra answered smiling, she kissed lightly Atton in the lips. "Don't worry." She said and returned to the main hold.

* * *

Revan had in his hand the holocron, he took a deep breath and turned it on, an image of him appeared, he was like 18 or 19 years.

"I know the Council is not going to accept these recordings, but I want the people know what is happening, why the Jedis have done nothing. My name is Revan, I am the youngest Jedi to be knighted. We are in the middle of a war against the Mandalorians." The hologram of Revan said.

"Six months ago, the Republic asked for help to the Jedi Order and they didn't do anything, they said it wasn't our war. It is supposed that the Jedi helps the needed and they say it isn't our war? Well, screw that, I have talked with my friend Alek and with my sister Meetra, they agree with me, we are going to join with the Republic to defeat the Mandalorians, we don't care about the Order anymore."

After the recording ended, Revan stayed silent and replayed it again and again. Three days passed and the crew felt worried by Revan, he haven´t left the training room for any reason. He had barely slept and ate.

"Revan?" Bastila asked entering in the room. Revan was so concentrated in the recording that he never saw her sitting in front of him.

"When was the last time you slept?" She asked.

"Like three days ago." He answered still looking at the recording.

"And eat?" She asked again.

"Yesterday." He answered.

"I don't think eating an energy bar is a great food." She answered. When the recording ended again, Bastila took away the holocron, so they could talk without distractions.

"Revan look me in the eyes."She said and he lifted his head meeting her grayish blue eyes. "What's the problem?" She asked.

"The holocrons, they are the problem, I can't imagine what is going to happen if the Siths find them, what would be the future for our family?" He asked.

"Don't talk like that Revan." She answered seriously "We will find those holocrons and we will destroy them." She said; her voice was full of determination.

"C'mon, you need to left this room and eat something, and after that you need to sleep a little." She said dragging him out from the training room.

After Revan ate, he went to rest, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Kidnapped

**Chapter 8: Kidnapped.**

Eight hours later, the Hawk landed in Dreshdae settlement, the other ships also landed.

"Okay, where here." Atton said. "Where's Revan?" He asked.

"Sleeping." Meetra answered.

"Wow, it was about time." He answered.

"I know, I should tell Bastila to wake him up." Meetra said.

Meetra talked with Bastila and tell her that they needed to wake up Revan. She agreed and went to their room.

"Revan." She whispered. "Revan wake up." She whispered again shaking him a little.

"What?" He answered in a sleepy voice. He opened his eyes and saw her standing at one side of the bed.

"Hi sleepyhead, we have landed in Dreshdae. C'mon, get up." She said.

Revan sat at the edge of the bed, he stretch and after that he stood up. "At what time we landed?" He asked.

"About eight hours ago." She answered.

"Okay, let's get down to business." He said. He changed his clothes and later he met with the groups. "Okay Mical, what you have found?"

"I have detected a signal coming from the abandoned Academy here in Korriban, I can not tell you more, that's all I know." Mical answered.

"Okay, we will be in the same groups, only this time Meetra is going to lead the third group; Jolee you will go with Bastila, Mical you're coming with me. Atton Mission, I need you to stay in the ship. You're our plan B." Revan said.

"What do you wants us to do Rev?" Mission asked.

"Our communicators are in sync with the ship, you will be monitoring the signal, if the signal disappears or you don't have an answer from us, take the droid and seek for us." Revan answered.

Mission and Atton nodded. "Okay, let's go to the Academy." Revan said.

The groups started to walk from Dreshdae to go to the Academy, before Meetra could go, Atton stop her.

"What is it Atton?" She asked.

"Just, be careful, okay?" He said.

"I will." She answered, before se left, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The groups arrived and stop in front of the door of the Academy. "Mical, what do you have?" Revan asked.

"The only thing I know is that the holocron is in this area, we should look in the whole Academy." Mical said.

"Okay, Bas, you, Jolee and the group are going to search in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Meetra, you and your group are going to search in the Academy. My group is going to search in the catacombs below the Academy. Let's move." Revan said.

"Revan, be safe." Bastila said.

"I will." He answered and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

The groups entered in the Academy, the held flashlights, it was dark. The Academy was abandoned since the death of Uthar Wynn at the hands of Revan, all the students that were there escaped to other academies or to other planets.

As soon as the groups arrived at the main hall of the academy, they split out. When Revan's group went down to the catacombs, Meetra's group stayed in the Academy to search and Bastila's group went to the Valley.

"The signal is stronger in this point Revan." Mical said checking his datapad.

"Are you sure?" Revan asked.

"Positive." Mical answered.

"Okay, let's proceed with caution." Revan said taking his doubled-blade lightsaber.

The group walked in silence, with lightsabers in their hands, they were ready for anything. Suddenly, when the group arrived at a room, Siths assassins appeared. The Jedis ignited their lightsabers, but the Sith assassin stayed there looking at them.

"What are they waiting for?" Mical asked whispering.

"I don't know." Revan answered.

* * *

"Exile." One of the Jedis said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"There's a signal coming from one of the training rooms." The Jedi said.

"Where?" She asked.

"South of the main hall." He answered.

"Okay, let's check it out." Meetra said to the group.

The group walked to the training room, but when they entered, they didn't find anything.

"Are you sure this is the location?" Meetra asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Exile." The Jedi said.

Suddenly, Sith assassins appeared, Meetra and the others ignited their lightsabers but the Siths stayed there. The only thing that illuminated the room was the blue and green colors from the lightsabers.

* * *

"Have you found anything?" Bastila asked.

"Nope, nothing yet" Jolee said.

"You didn't found anything when you were here?" She asked.

"No, the kid was more focus in locating the Star Map, and I don't believe he remembered anything about the holocrons by that time." He answered.

"I have a strange feeling, like a disturbance in the Force." She said looking around.

"Yeah, I feel it too." He said.

Then, as had happened with the other groups, Sith assassins appeared, they were using their stealth mode. But this Siths ignited their lightsabers, and the Jedis also ignited their lightsabers. The Siths charge at the Jedis, meanwhile, the other Siths assassins threw grenades at the groups. But these grenades didn't exploded, instead, they freed a gas and all the groups started to fall. Revan tried everything to keep himself standing, but the gas entered in his lungs, causing him to fall. The last thing he saw was one of the assassins approaching to him.

* * *

The blades of the lightsabers clashed against other, the Jedis that were in the Valley of the Dark Lords, were fighting against the Dark Jedis. Jolee was fighting with two Dark Jedis, and Bastila was fighting with other two. She blocked the attack of one and with the Force, she pushed the other, the Dark Jedi fell a few meters away. She stabbed the Dark Jedi in the chest, and this fell on the ground.

Meanwhile, in the Hawk, Mission and Atton were monitoring the signals, when two of the three signals disappeared from the screen, Mission saw this, and became worried.

"Atton." Mission said.

"What?" Atton answered.

"Take a look at this." Mission said.

Atton approached to the screen where the signals were displayed, he noticed that only one signal was active.

"Wait, there were three signals, what the hell happened?" He said worried.

"I don't know, the only signal that is still active, is from the group of the Valley of the Dark Lords." She answered.

Atton turn on the communicator and call to Meetra.

"Meetra, here's the Hawk." He said but he received no answer. "Meetra, do you copy?" He said again, but again, he had no answer.

"We should go to check." He said.

Mission nodded and the two took their blaster pistols, Atton took the lightsaber that he had constructed in the time the ship was on route to Korriban. When they descended, Mission took T3 with her and Atton took HK with him. When they arrived at the Academy, the split out.

* * *

In the Valley of the Dark Lords, the fighting was continuing, until one of the Dark Jedis received a call.

"_We have what we came for, let's go."_ The voice through the communicator said.

"You heard him, let's go." The Dark Jedi said to the remaining ones.

"Kryat, what about the Miraluka?" One of the Dark Jedis said.

"Left her, her master said that she was plan B, so we are going to use the plan B." Kryat said, he was the apprentice of Sion.

"What we will tell her Master if he doesn't see her with us?" The Dark Jedi asked.

"We will tell him, that she was captured by the Jedis." Kryat said. "Let's go, before he awakes." He said looking at the unconscious Revan who was on the back of one of the sith assassins.

The Siths exited from the catacombs and met with the other group that was in the hallway, when they exited the Academy, they met with the groups that went to the Valley. The three groups returned to their ships and took off.

* * *

Atton was running through the hallways of the Academy looking for Meetra and her group, behind him HK was scanning the area with his thermal vision.

"Statement: I have detected a group of organic meatbags south of here, meatbag." HK said.

"Take me there HK." Atton said worried.

"Answer: As you wish meatbag." HK said.

HK guide Atton to one of the training rooms, he turned on a flashlight and illuminated the room, there, he found Meetra lying unconscious.

Meetra started to regain consciousness, she saw everything blurred. But she managed to see an image of a man running towards her. "Meetra!" Atton yelled.

"Atton?" She asked confused.

"Meetra." He said taking her in his arms. "Babe, you're fine."

"Atton, what are you doing here?" She asked still confused.

"Mission and I were monitoring the signals when two of them disappeared, so we decided to check and I found you here, unconscious." Atton said helping her to get up.

"Where's Mission?" She asked.

"She went with T3 to make sure the group that is in the Valley of the Dark Lords is fine." He said.

The other Jedis starting to regain consciousness, and were asking what happened. Meetra said that she didn't know what happened. Meetra decided to contact Revan.

"Revan, it's Meetra, do you copy?" She said through the communicator.

But she received no answer. She called again and received no answer.

"Something is wrong, we must check where Revan and his group are." Meetra said. Atton nodded, the group followed Meetra to the catacombs, there they decided to ignite their lightsabers, when they reached at the room where Revan's group was, they saw the others hands tied.

"Mical!" Meetra said.

"Meetra." Mical said, he was the only one awake.

"Make sure the others are fine." She said to the Jedis. They nodded and went with their fellow Jedis to help them.

"Mical, what the hell happened?" Atton asked.

"We don't know, one moment we were walking and the other, Dark Jedis and Sith assassins appeared, they threw us grenades, they freed a gas that knocked us down, after that everything went dark." Mical answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Valley of the Dark Lords.

"Guys!" Mission said.

"Mission? What are you doing here?" Bastila asked.

"We lost Revan's and Meetra's signals, so Atton and I decided to check it out, he went to look for Meetra, and I decided to come here." Mission said.

"_Mission, its Meetra do you copy?"_ Meetra's voice said through the communicator.

"I'm here Meetra, good to know you're fine." Mission answered.

"_It's Bastila with you?"_ Meetra asked.

"I'm here Meetra, what is it?" Bastila asked.

"_We can't find Revan, the only thing we found is his double-lightsaber_." Meetra said.

"That's odd, he will never left his lightsaber behind." Bastila answered, suddenly she realized that Revan's presence wasn't around.

"Are you alright kid?" Jolee asked.

"No, I feel Revan's presence weak, like he is unconscious." Bastila answered worried.

T3 started to beep something, but the others couldn´t understand.

"What is it T3?" Mission asked.

"_Statement: I think that the T3 unit is trying to say that he has detected two ships left the Dreshdae settlement few minutes ago, and it seems in one of the ships was the master unconscious."_ HK said through the communicator.

"Revan was kidnapped?" Jolee asked.

"Why the Siths would kidnap Revan?" Mission asked.

"Because of the holocrons." Bastila said.

"What?" Mission asked.

"_Bastila is right, the Siths kidnapped Revan, because he's the only one who knows where are the holocrons_." Meetra said through the communicator.

"But the kid told us that he doesn't remember where he hid the holocrons. Unless…" Jolee said but he stood thinking.

"Unless what Jolee?" Mission asked.

"Unless they use specific methods to extract him the information they need." Jolee answered.

"_Jolee is right_." Mical said.

"What did you find?" Bastila asked.

"_I have reanalyzed the signals, it seems that the signals we detected don't transmit in the frequency that a holocron would transmit, and these signals were a decoy."_ Mical answered.

"We were set up!" Jolee exclaimed.

"Yes, it seems that way, Meetra, your and Revan's group return to the Academy, we will meet in the main hall." Bastila said.

* * *

The group left the catacombs and return to the Academy, the other group return to the Academy, the three groups met again in one of the hallways, when they were walking to the exit; they felt another disturbance in the Force.

The Jedis ignited their lightsaber, there in the dark, the sound of another ignited saber filled the room, a crimson blade was seen, a woman wearing a veil over her face, also she was wearing a black robe.

"Who are you?" Bastila asked, she was getting impatient, but she received no answer.

The woman charged at the group and started to attack them, fortunately, there were many Jedis, so the woman couldn't stand in the middle, she was surrounded, so she gave up.

"Please, you have defeated me, I can not return with my master, he will know that I was defeated, and he will kill me, please I beg you Jedi, kill me." The woman said and she faint.

"We must take her to the medical bay, maybe she know something about Revan." Meetra said.

Bastila nodded and the groups returned to the hangars, they took the woman aboard the Hawk and left her in the medical bay.

* * *

Revan woke up, he felt dizzy and everything he saw was fuzzy, he saw two images in black robes, he couldn't recognize the images and went unconscious again.


	10. Chapter 9: Nihilus

**Chapter 9: Nihilus.**

The crew of the Hawk was silent, without Revan, they needed a way to find the other holocrons that remained.

"The signals and the holocron were a trap, I'm sure the Siths have found one of Revan's holocrons." Meetra said.

"And they need Revan to find the other holocrons, do you think they know we have one holocron?" Jolee asked.

"Maybe, the thing is how they knew that we were going to Korriban." Meetra answered.

"Good point, young lady, someone must told them that we were coming." Jolee said.

"I'm curious, if the Siths have Revan, how will they make him talk?" Mission asked worried.

"They have thousands of ways to make you talk, but they prefer to torture you. If you tell them nothing, they increase the torture every time you refuse to talk. If you are lucky, the torture will not kill you." Jolee said.

Bastila, who was thinking about Revan and getting worried for him by the minute, heard what Jolee said, she shocked, he was took from her and Jolee's words could mean that if they didn't rescue Revan, her dream will come true.

"You not lying, right?" Bastila asked with fear.

"I'm afraid not, but the kid is strong, he's strong as a Miraluka is strong in the Force, I know he will stand the torture, he has a reason to live." Jolee answered.

Bastila lowered her head and took in her hand part of Revan's necklace, she took a deep breath trying to contain her tears. She would find him, she needed to find him.

"Talking about Miralukas." Mical said exiting from the medical bay, everyone turned their heads to him and stared at him in confusion. "Come to take a look at our guest." He said.

Everyone went to the medical bay to see the woman who attacked them early. "The woman who attacked us is a Miraluka?" Atton asked.

"Yes, is the first time I see a Miraluka in person, I have only see them in the Jedis Archives." Mical answered.

"The whole galaxy knows about the Miralukas, they see through the Force, so they are the most powerful sensitive beings in the whole galaxy. I think they're legends." Meetra said.

"No more." Jolee answered.

"What happened to them?" Mission asked looking at the Miraluka that was lying on the bed.

"No one knows, one day they were and the other, they disappeared." Mical said.

"Many say that the lucky ones decided to refuge in other worlds, that's why they become a legend, not many survived after their disappearance." Bastila said.

"I think she's waking up." Atton said.

The Miraluka woke up, she felt her hands tied, with the Force she saw she was in a medical bay and saw the persons who saved her life.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're on board the Ebon Hawk." Mical answered looking the vital signals of the Miraluka.

"In the medical bay, to be more specific." Atton said.

"I think you remember us, you attack us early." Meetra said.

"Oh yes, sorry for that, but I was ordered to kill Jedis, if I saw one." The Miraluka answered.

"Did you came with the Dark Jedis and the Sith assassins?" Bastila asked.

"Yes, but I believe they left me for dead." The Miraluka said. "And I know that my master is going to look for another apprentice, so I have no place to go." She said sadly.

The crew exchanged looks, the three Jedis that were there, knew that the Miraluka was saying the truth; even her dark presence was gone.

"Well." Mission said with a smile on her face. "We are always happy when one who has fall to dark side returns to the light, and we always welcome new allies." She said.

"Thank you. I'm Visas Marr, by the way." Visas said.

"Nice to meet you Visas, I'm Mission, they're Meetra, Bastila, Mical Jolee and Atton, and we have two droids, they're HK-47 and T3-M4." Mission said.

"Let me untie you." Mical said.

Mical untied Visas and she sat on the bed. "Thank you." She said.

"Did you know something about this trap the Siths set for us?" Bastila asked.

"My master and his friend were planning to capture Revan for information he posses. That's all I know." Visas said.

"Did you have an idea where they could take Revan?" Meetra asked.

"No." Visas shook her head. "Sorry, since I became an apprentice of the dark side, my master has kept me on his ship, I only left my quarters for missions." She said.

The crew stayed in silence, how in the galaxy they are going to find Revan? They stayed silence for minutes, until Mical broke the silence.

"Dxun." Mical said.

"What?" Atton asked.

"Dxun, Revan told us that one of the holocrons was in Dxun, maybe we should go there." Mical said.

"Yeah, you may be right. Hey kid, how long is going to take us to arrive to Dxun?" Jolee asked.

Atton walked to the holo projector of the ship and turned it on, a big blue star map appeared and show Korriban and other planets in the sector.

"We are here, in the Outer Rim." Atton said pointing at the star map. "And Dxun is here in the Inner Rim." He said tracing the route with is finger above the star map. "It will take us four days."

"Okay, Atton set course to Dxun." Bastila said. "I will inform the other ships."

Atton nodded and headed to the cockpit. "Hey babe, can you help me?" He said looking at Meetra over his shoulder.

"Sure." Meetra answered. She went to the cockpit along with Atton. Atton sat on the captain's ship and Meetra sat on the navigator's chair. The Hawk took off from Dreshdae; Meetra introduced the coordinates of Dxun and informed Atton that the coordinates were ready. The Hawk entered in hyperspace, in four days, they will arrive at Dxun.

* * *

Revan woke up from his long period of unconsciousness; he saw a grey room with an orange force-field in front of him. He got up and felt dizzy, like someone had drugged him.

"Good, you're awake Jedi." A voice of a man said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Revan said angrily, he could see the man through the force-field, the man was the same height Revan was, he had black hair and yellow eyes, Revan realized that his kidnapper was a Sith.

"My name is Kryat. I and my group of Siths assassins and dark jedis ambushed you and your Jedi friends back on Korriban." Kryat said.

"What did you do to them?!" Revan asked fearing the worst.

"Nothing, we just only left them unconscious for a while." Kryat answered. "As you have realized, you were the target." He said.

"Why me?" Revan asked looking at the Sith.

"Because you have valuable information we need Revan." Sion said entering in the room where the cell was.

Revan looked at the Dark Lord, he was exactly as Meetra had described it, he looked like a living corpse with his skin grey and decaying, he also had a white eye.

"Master." Kryat said bowing in front of Sion.

"You may raise apprentice." Sion said, Kryat raised and look at his master. "You have done well."

"Thank you master." Kryat answered.

"Lower the force-field." Sion ordered.

One of the officers nodded and lower the force-field, Revan step outside the cell and used his Force wave against the Siths, Kryat and the officers were threw away, so Revan took the chance to escape, but when he was running down the halls of the Academy, he felt weak and fall down. He stated to breathe heavily and his vision was blurred again.

"Bring him." Kryat said to two officers that were with him. The officers approached Revan and lifted him from the floor.

"Let's take him to my friend." Sion said looking at Revan.

After a few minutes Revan was in one of the main training rooms of the Academy were he was being held. Sion walked over to a figure that was looking through the window. He whispered something to the figure and the figure turned around and walked over Revan.

When Revan saw the figure, his blood went cold, it was a Dark Lord, he was using a white mask with two black holes in the place where the eyes were and above the black holes, there were two red stripes that appeared scars.

"_It's an honor to meet you again Revan._" The voice of the Dark Lord said, his voice was creepy.

"Who are you?" Revan asked.

"_My name is Darth Nihilus, and I was the one who ordered to capture you." _Nihilus said.

"Why did you capture me?" Revan asked.

"_Why? It's really simple Revan, those holocrons you recorded at the time of the Mandalorian Wars have essential information, and you are the only who knows where are hidden." _Nihilus said.

"So, what? You are going to turn me to the Dark Side again?" Revan asked.

"_No, I'm not going to do that Revan, besides, the story will repeat again. You'd be capture by the Jedis again and they will reprogram your mind all over again." _Nihilus said. "_No Revan, I capture you, because you know where the holocrons are."_

"You're wrong Nihilus, I have no memories about the location of the holocrons." Revan answered.

"_That's not true Revan, I have heard that you have found a holocron in Dantooine and you went to Korriban to look for another." _Nihilus said.

Revan's eyes wide andhis heart froze. How the hell Nihilus knew about this?

Nihilus chuckled. "_You know Revan, we found one of your holocrons in Korriban a year ago, after seen it, my friends and I started to formulate a plan to destroy the Jedi Order." _He said.

"You think I'm going to help you?!" Revan asked. "You gotta be out of your damn Sith mind if you think I'm going to do that" He said very upset.

"_Don't worry Revan, I know number of methods to make you talk." _Nihilus said, Revan could hear a promise in Nihilus's voice.

"My Lord." One of the officers said.

"_What is it Lieutenant?" _Nihilus asked.

"Darth Traya is waiting for you in the communication room." The Lieutenant said.

"_Thank you Lieutenant." _Nihilus said._ "Well Revan, I must leave you alone for a while." _

"_Sion." _Nihilus said. His friend stepped in front. _"You are in charge of Revan's custody." _He said and walked to the communication room.

Sion drew a smile of satisfaction in his face. "Kryat." He said.

"Yes Master." Kryat said stepping in front of Sion.

"Take Revan to one of the torture chambers; give him a preview of what is going to happen to him if he does not cooperate with us." Sion said darkly.

"As you wish Master." Kryat answered bowing in front of Sion. Sion walked away and Kryat took Revan to one of the torture chambers.

* * *

The Hawk was three days distance from Dxun, Mission, Atton and T3 were playing pazaak. Mical was trying to locate the next holocron, Visas and Jolee were talking about the days of Jolee's adventures, HK was in sleep-mode, Bastila was thinking about Revan and Meetra was walking around the ship, until she reached at the door of Revan's bedroom, she noticed a worried Bastila in the room.

"Hey Bas." Meetra said softly.

"Hi Meetra." Bastila answered.

"Are you fine?" Meetra asked.

"No." Bastila said shaking her head.

"You want to talk about it?" Meetra asked.

Bastila nodded and Meetra sat on a chair near.

"The first time I met Revan, he was arrogant and childish." Bastila said.

Meetra chuckled. "I know he can be like that sometimes." She said.

"But I think I knew the real Revan back on Dantooine, I saw how kind and gentle he is, I may confess I felt drawn to him from the very beginning of his training." Bastila said with a small smile on her face.

"What made you to fall in love with him?" Meetra asked curious.

"What?" Bastila asked confused.

"What made you fall in love with him?" Meetra asked again.

"I don't know. Maybe was his personality or his views of the life." Bastila answered smiling remembering the first time she met Revan.

"Or maybe his eyes?" Meetra asked rising an eyebrow.

Bastila chuckled. "Yes, maybe it was that. He has the most beautiful and unique eyes I've ever seen." She said.

"I know." Meetra said. "You know, we are the only ones who really know him." She said.

"What do you mean?" Bastila asked rising an eyebrow.

"You and I are the only ones who really know Revan's personality. During the Mandalorian Wars, everyone thought that they knew him, but they didn't." Meetra answered.

They chuckled, but Bastila change her smile for a worried face and release a long sigh.

"I…just…I almost lost him once and I don't want to lose him now." Bastila said sadly.

"What do you mean by almost losing him?" Meetra asked confused.

"Wait, he never told you?" Bastila asked surprise.

"Told me what?" Meetra asked.

Bastila sighed and started to tell Meetra about the time Revan was injured by the Terentatek and how its venom left Revan at the edge of life and death, and how she was very worried for him. Meetra couldn't believe it.

"A Terentarek?!" Meetra asked. Bastila nodded her head. "Force! I thought they were extinct." She said.

"I know, everyone thought that." Bastila answered.

"Don't worry, we will find him." Meetra said. Bastila drew a faint smile, they were three days from Dxun and the hours were running to save Revan.


	11. Chapter 10: Kraig

**Chapter 10: Kraig.**

"_Sion told me that you have found information about the slug." _Nihilus said through the communicator.

"That's right, I found information about the unique slug you were looking for." Traya said.

"_Where we can find it?" _Nihilus asked.

"I'll send you the coordinates of the location and the information of the slug." Traya answered.

"_Good, what about the Council?"_ Nihilus asked.

"They are still deliberating about my information." Traya answered.

Nihilus nodded."_Tell me when they have made a decision."_ He said.

Traya nodded and she turn off the communicator. Nihilus walked away from the communication room and walked down the hallways. He encountered Sion shortly after.

"What did Darth Traya told you?" Sion asked.

"_She has found the slug."_ Nihilus answered.

"What are you going to do with the slug?" Sion asked.

"_I have it reserved for a good propose with our guest, have you make him talk yet?"_ Nihilus asked.

"No, but Kryat is giving him a preview of his punishment is he does not cooperate." Sion said with a smirk in his face.

"_Good, go and make sure he has understand our terms."_ Nihilus said.

* * *

Sion nodded and headed to the torture chambers. In the torture chambers, Revan was being hit by two sith apprentices, Kryat was only watching. One of the sith apprentices hit Revan so hard in the face that he fell on the ground, when he got up, he split out blood from his mouth.

"That's all you got?" Revan said trying to recuperate his breathing.

"You hear him" The sith apprentice said. "He wants more."

The two apprentices laugh and hit Revan again, but this time, one of them hit him in the stomach, causing Revan to lose his breath. Revan fell down on the floor again and this time he stayed on the floor a few minutes to recuperate his breath.

"All right, that is enough." Kryat said. "Lift him."

The two apprentices lifted Revan for the arms and took him in front of Kryat forcing him to sit on his knees. Revan lifted his head with an angry look, meeting Kryat's eyes.

"Well, this is the preview of your punishment if you don't tell us where the holocrons are." Kryat said.

"You are wrong if you think I'm going to help you!" Revan said trying to stay calm.

Kryat chuckled and he got close to Revan. "You are wrong." He said. Kryat stood up and turn around, but before he could walk away, he turn around again and hit Revan in the face, when Revan turn his head, he had busted his lip.

Kryat had a smile in his face. Sion entered in the chamber. "Master." Kryat said bowing in front of Sion.

"Did he say anything?" Sion asked looking Revan, who was glancing at the floor.

"No." Kryat answered. Sion approached to Revan and whispered to him something. When Sion moved away, Revan had a look of fear in his eyes.

"Take him to his cell." Sion ordered and left the chamber.

"As you wish master." Kryat answered, he look at the sith apprentices and ordered them to lift Revan, the lifted him and dragged him to his cell, when they opened the door of the cell they threw Revan inside and locked down the door.

* * *

Revan got up slowly from the floor and look around, he saw a gray room, it was neither too big nor not too small, with a two beds across the room. He cleaned the blood of his mouth with his hand and sat on the bed.

"You have a hard day, no?" A voice asked.

"Who's there?" Revan asked.

"Don't worry, I'm also a prisoner, like you." The voice said. Revan looked confused the shadows where the voice came, then, he noticed a figure walking to him. When the figure came out from the shadows, it was a young man, between 18 and 25 years old, black hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Revan asked.

"I'm Kraig." The young man said.

"I'm Revan, how long you have been here?" Revan asked distrustful, he wanted to know if it was one sith trick to use his information about the holocrons.

"Almost six months." Kraig said. "You don't believe me right?" He asked.

"Maybe not, how do I know, you were thrown in this hole, be my friend and tell the Siths about any information I could give you?" Revan asked.

"No, I never knew they were planning to capture." Kraig answered. Revan stayed in silence staring at the young man who was in front of him, he could see that the man was telling the truth.

"Okay, I believe you." Revan said after a long period of silence. "So, how did you end up here?" He asked.

"I was a prospective sith apprentice, but they found I was too soft for the title of sith apprentice or Dark Jedi, and when I prove my weaknesses about killing someone, they just lock me here." Kraig answered.

"Wow." Revan said.

* * *

Sion was in teaching the Sith Code to the new sith apprentices that had arrived a few hours ago, until one officer came.

"My Lord." The officer said bowing.

"What is it, officer?" Sion asked.

"Lord Nihilus asked for your presence." The Officer answered.

"Thank you officer." Sion said. "Kryat" He called.

"Yes master?" Kryat asked.

"You are in charge of the class for today; Darth Nihilus wants to talk with me." Sion answered.

"As you wish master." Kryat said. Sion nodded and left the room, he walked down the hallways until he reached Nihilus's quarters, he knocked on the door and the door opened.

"You wanted to see me Nihilus?" Sion asked.

Nihilus who was kneeling stood up and turn to look Sion. "_That's right my friend_." He said. "_I have received the information about the slug_."

"Where we can find it?" Sion asked.

"_In Dxun." Nihilus_ asked.

"You mean the Mandalorian moon near Onderon?" Sion asked.

"_Yes_." Nihilus answered.

"Do you want me to organize a group to look for the slug and bring it to you?" Sion asked.

"_Yes, send the apprentices, they will learn how to deal with enemies_." Nihilus answered.

"As you wish." Sion said. He left Nihilus's quarters and return to one of the training rooms, he talked to the sith apprentices and told them they needed to find a slug, he gave the coordinates for the locations and send them to Dxun.

"Remember, if you found any enemy, kill it." Sion said to the apprentices.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I have to say that this is one of the shortest chapters of the story. Things are about to get worse for Revan (You'll find out in the next chapters). _


	12. Chapter 11: The Slug

**Chapter 11: The Slug.**

Three days later, the ships arrived at the jungle moon of Dxun, the ships landed in a grassland. The groups descended from the ships and met.

"Okay, where we are." Atton said.

"Have you found anything Mical?" Bastila asked.

"I have detected a signal, it seems it's located in the very deep of the jungle." Mical answered.

"Okay, well we are going to do something different this time, half of each groups is coming with us, the others stay here and guard the ships." Bastila said.

The groups agreed and they separated, the group entered in the jungle and started walking.

"This is the first time I see a world like this." Mission said looking the jungle. "You know, something about this place gives me the creeps."

"The Mandalorians call it `The Demon Moon´." Jolee said.

"Why?" Atton asked.

""They said that here live the fiercest animals and the most dangerous predators in the galaxy, hell, only a few knows how to live here." Jolee said.

"And the rest?" Meetra asked.

"They end up in the stomach of the beasts. Ugh! Awful, I can't imagine how much time someone will live here." Jolee answered.

The groups continued walking, until a boma attacked them. The group ignited their lightsabers, but before they could attack, blaster shoots came from the jungle, killing the boma. Few seconds later, a group of Mandalorians appeared from the trees. They surrounded the group and took them to the Mandalorian Outpost. When they arrived at the Outpost, the leader of the expedition group went inside of a tent, five minutes later, the leader and other Mandalorian exited the tent.

The Mandalorian walked to the group, he was wearing a silver shiny armor and his head was cover with a helmet. The Mandalorian step in front of the group and he remained in silent, he took off his helmet. Everybody shocked when the face of the Mandalorian was shown.

* * *

Revan fell down for the third time, two sith grabbed him for the arms and forced him to sit on his knees, he lifted his head only to meet with Kryat's face.

"I'm going to ask you again. Where are the holocrons?" He asked.

"Go to hell!" Revan said angry.

Kryat bend until he was at the level of Revan's eyes. "Should I remember what your punishment is for not cooperating is?" Kryat asked.

"Torture me all you want Kryat, but I'm not going to talk!" Revan said looking directly at Kryat's eyes. Kryat got up and turn around.

"Give him another beating." He said to the two Siths who were holding Revan, he left the torturing chamber and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The group couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Canderous?" Mission asked. "Canderous, is that you?" She asked again surprised.

"I can't believe it" Jolee said.

"Something told me that we were to find you here." Bastila said.

"It's nice to see you again Icy Queen." Canderous said. "Hi Jolee, hi Mission." He said.

Mission smiled and hugged Canderous, when she released him, he asked them what they were doing on Dxun, Jolee answered that they were looking for a holocron which Revan recorder years ago.

"Where's Revan?" Canderous asked when he didn't see him around.

"He…he was capture by the Sith." Bastila said.

"Really?" Canderous asked surprised. "the Siths are the worst scumbag in the universe." He said. "Come on, we can have dinner and later you can told me what are you doing here."

The group had dinner and they introduce Meetra, Atton, Mical and Visas to Canderous and asked him for his help in locating the holocron, he accepted and told them that now, he was Mandalore.

"So, where did you locate the signal?" He asked.

"I have located the signal in the very deep of the jungle." Mical answered.

"Can I see the coordinates?" Canderous asked.

"Sure." Mical answered and gave him his datapad.

"Coordinates , I know this place." Canderous said. "It's a cave north of here, no many know what is inside the cave, but I'm sure you will found the answer."

"Can you take us there?" Meetra asked.

"Sure, but one thing." He said.

"What is it?" Bastila asked.

"The seven of you are the only ones who can go." Canderous said.

"Why?"

"Because that part of the jungle is full with predators, and I can't babysit you all, I know you Jedis can take care of your own, but this is a big group and it would call the attention of the predators." He said.

"Okay, when we can go?" Bastila asked.

"Tomorrow at first hour." Canderous said.

* * *

The door opened and Revan was thrown inside the cell, the two apprentices laughed and closed the door. Revan could barely get up, his blood was dripping off from his mouth and nose.

"Revan!" Kraig said surprised. He helped Revan to get up and sat him in Revan's bed.

"What the hell happened?" Kraig asked.

"They wanted to know about the holocron, but I told them nothing." Revan said as he was trying to recuperate his breath.

"Yeah? Well, now look at you, when we met you only had a busted lip, and now you have nose bleeding and you have bruises all over your face, you were lucky they didn't beat you to death." Kraig said.

Revan chuckled and cleaned the blood off from his face with the sleeve of his jedi robe.

* * *

The next day, the small group exited the Mandalorian Outpost and headed to the north of it. After walking several hours, they arrived at the entrance of a cave, Bastila recognized the cave, it was the same from her vision.

"We have arrived." She said.

"So, what now?" Atton asked.

"We go inside and look for the holocron." Bastila answered.

"Okay guys, you stay here and guard the entrance of the cave, use your stealth mode; I don't want a funeral when we have returned." Canderous said.

"As you command Mandalore." The four Mandalorians said.

The group went inside, the Jedis ignited their lightsabers. Blue, green, yellow and violet light illuminated the surroundings of the group.

"The taint of the Dark side is very strong within this place." Visas said.

"There is an old tomb of a formal Lord Sith here." Jolee said.

"Yes, is the tomb of Freedon Nadd, he used to be a Lord Sith and King of Onderon." Mical said. "We also need to be careful with the creatures that can reside here."

"What kind of creatures?" Meetra asked.

"Orbalisks. These are parasitic creatures that attach on a host, then they start multiplying and growing. But, we must consider ourselves lucky." Mical answered.

"Why is that?" Atton asked a little scared.

"They only feed on the power of the Dark side, that's why we are lucky." Mical answered.

Mandalore chuckled. "Where did you learn all that kid?" He asked.

"At the Jedi Archives." Mical answered confused. "Why?"

"You Jedis always like to seek for knowledge, even when you have the basic. Just be careful kid, being a smarty can bring you problems." Mandalore answered.

The group continued walking for twenty minutes, until Bastila recognized part of the path from her dream.

"This way." She said.

The group followed her and they reached to a stone door, they opened it and went inside, it was like a tomb, but with no sarcophagus, the only thing that was there, was a trunk made of stone and many statues. Fortunately for them, the cave had torches, so they can see the entire room.

Bastila recognized the trunk and made her way to it, when she was in front of it, she took a deep breath and opened it; there, in the bottom of the trunk was the holocron, she took it and put it on her belt.

"C'mon, we have for what we came for." She said.

The group walked towards the exit, when they were out of the cave, Mandalore realized it was getting dark.

"We should camp tonight. Dxun is more dangerous at nights." He said. He called his men and told them they needed to take turns to guard the camp. They nodded and two of them started with the first turn.

* * *

"My Lord." An officer said.

"What is it, officer?" Sion asked.

"The groups you sent had already arrived at Dxun, they want to talk with you." The officer said.

"Good, communicate me with them." Sion ordered.

The officer nodded and opened a communication with the apprentices, the image of the apprentices were shown and the bowed in front of Sion.

"You may raise apprentices." Sion said. "You have news?" He asked.

"Yes my Lord, we have landed near the coordinates you gave us, we are five miles away from the target." One of the apprentices answered.

"Good, remember, this slug is one of the most dangerous insects in the moon, so be careful." Sion said.

The apprentices nodded and Sion turned off the holocron. He returned to the torture chambers to know what information Kryat had extracted from Revan.

* * *

Morning came and the group picked up the camp and they started their way back to the Outpost, when they were few miles away from the Outpost, two of the Mandalorians detected something.

"Mandalore!" One of them said.

"What?" He asked.

"We have detected six forms of life not far from here." The other Mandalorians said. "They seem to be human beings sir."

"Trace the signal of their ships." Mandalore ordered.

The two Mandalorians made the search of the signal, when they find it, they show it to Mandalore.

"These signals are not from a Republic ship or a Mandalorian ship. The Siths are here." Mandalore said.

"What?" Bastila asked confused. "What are they doing here?" She asked again.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out, c'mon." Mandalore said.

"Jolee, take Mission with you and return to the Outpost." Bastila said.

The old Jedi nodded, but Mission wasn't too happy. "Ohh, c'mon Bas, let me fight this time." She said.

"I know Mission, but I prefer you to fight in a planet that is not filled with bloody predators. Next time I promise." Bastila said, the young twi'lek nodded and went with Jolee.

"Atton, you should go too." Meetra said.

"You got to be kidding me, babe." He said.

"No, I'm not." Meetra answered seriously. "I know you have great skills in combat, but you still are too new for the lightsaber, you need to practice your blocking, I don't want you to get hurt." She said.

Atton sighed. "Okay babe, you win, but next time I'm going to kick some Sith-ass." He said.

"I know you would." Meetra said smiling.

"Be careful." Atton said.

Meetra kissed Atton gently in the lips. "I will." She whispered in his ear.

She went with the group and Atton went with Mission and Jolee. When the group reached to the place where the Siths were, they saw three of them loading a terrarium in their ship.

"What they have there?" Mandalore said in a low voice. "Use your thermal visors and trace their footprints, find out where they come from." He ordered two of his men.

They nodded and used their stealth mode and left the group. The others looked at the Siths.

"Careful with the creature, Darth Nihilus wants it alive." One of the apprentices said.

"What are you doing here Sith-scumbag?!" Mandalore asked pointing his riffle to the sith apprentices.

"Look what we have here, Mandalorians and Jedis." The leader of the apprentices said. "Take the creature out of here and gave it to Nihilus." He said to the three apprentices, they nodded and the ship took off.

The other three sith apprentices ignited their ligthsabers. The group ignited their lightsabers and charged to the apprentices, red blades crashed against the blue, green, yellow and violet ones, Mandalore and his men where shooting two the Siths, until one of the apprentices threw a smoke grenade. When the smoke cleared, there were no Sith and no ship.

"Where are they?" Meetra asked.

"I don't know" Bastila answered. "Canderous, sorry, Mandalore; did you saw anything?" She asked.

"No, I not even heard the sound of their ship taking off." He answered.

The group was confused, if the Siths didn't took off, they were hiding in the jungle using stealth mode, they look around looking for them, but there was no luck. They exchange looks trying to know what had happened, but for now, the only thing that could have the answers were the holocrons of Revan.


	13. Chapter 12: Meaning

**Chapter 12: Meaning.**

Two hours later, the group returned to the Outpost, they felt confused after what had happened earlier.

"Guys!" Mission said after seeing the group. "You're back. Why do you have those faces? You didn't lose the holocron, right?" She said trying to make them smile.

"No, we are just confused, that's all." Bastila answered.

"What happened?" Mission asked.

"We just don't know, we were fighting the Siths and suddenly they threw smoke grenades at us and when the smoke cleaned, they were gone." Meetra answered.

"Even the ship?" Mission asked.

"Even the ship." Meetra answered.

Minutes later, the two Mandalorians that Mandalore sent to investigate returned very frightened. Mandalore asked them what they found, but they decided to talk in private. The three Mandalorians entered in a room and the door was closed.

"Are you sure of this?" Mandalore asked.

"Yes Mandalore. The Siths went to the swamp zone, they made a mess looking for the creatures." One of the Mandalorians said.

Mandalore went silent. _Why the Siths wants_ _this creature?_ He asked himself. Suddenly a thought struck his mind.

"Do we still have one?" He asked.

The two Mandalorians nodded and Mandalore asked for it. Outside, the group was even more confused, what did the Mandalorians found? The waiting was over, Mandalore and his men went out of the room with a big terrarium.

"What's that?" Mission asked.

"There is something I want to show you" Mandalore said.

* * *

The waiting was killing him; the Council had been deliberating for almost a week since Kreia told them about this strange planet where the Force was strong.

"Vrook." Kreia said after seeing the Jedi walking around the main hall.

"Good morning Kreia." He answered.

"Did you have some news about the Council?" She asked.

"No, they haven't made a decision yet." He answered.

"It's been almost a week."

"I know" He said and sighed. "I wish I could go to this planet you talked about and explore it."

Kreia drew a small smile across her face. "Why you don't go then?" She asked.

"And defy the Council? No thanks." He answered.

"Come on Vrook, you know they will continue deliberating until they say no. If you go first, maybe you can explore the planet and after exploring it, convince the Council." Kreia answered.

Vrook was silent; he really wanted to know the old traditions of the Order before these went lost.

"Maybe you are right Kreia, I will go and explore the planet by my self." He answered.

"I suggest taking some Padawans with you, they could be helpful." She said.

"Thanks for the advice Kreia." He said and walked off to the Jedi Archives. Kreia only smiled. _The fish has taken the bait._ She said to herself.

* * *

"What do you have there?" Mical asked.

Mandalore opened the top of the terrarium and extended his arm asking for a pair of tweezers, one of his men handled it to him, when Mandalore took the tweezers he knocked the glass of the terrarium making the creature inside very angry. When the creature appeared, the group was shocked for the creature.

It was a small slug with two large pincers on the sides of its mouth; it had big scales protecting its body from any weapon or predator. At the end of its body, his tail look like two other pincers, but these ones were smaller, also it had eight legs and two red eyes. When Mandalore took the slug with the tweezers, the creature let out a chilling scream.

"What the hell is that thing?" Atton asked watching the slug moving.

"This is a Dxunian bull slug. These creatures are the worst in this planet." Mandalore answered.

"What do they do?" Bastila asked.

"This is a parasitic animal that always looks for a humanoid host. For us, they are commonly known as `The natural serum of truth´." Mandalore answered.

"I think I have heard of these creatures, they are legends in many worlds, but I think the legend is true." Jolee said.

"We used them back at the time of the Mandalorian Wars." Mandalore said.

"For what?" Mical asked.

"For Republic soldiers we captured, we used the slugs to take them information about their plans." Mandalore answered. "The slug enters in the host's mouth and travels through the body, when it reaches the back of the head, it latches onto the brain stem, with its two large pincers bites the brain stem and releases a toxin making the host very susceptible to every question planted, forcing him to answer the questions." He said.

The group was shocked about hearing this information, if the Siths had taken the slugs for a reason, Revan was condemned to be tortured with the slug.

"How long you can live with one of those bull slugs?" Visas asked.

"We don't know, as far as we know, if the slug stays a long period of time, it will start to grow inside the host's body releasing more toxins in the body making him to suffer hallucinations and causing him great pain." Mandalore answered.

"Is there a way to extract the slug?" Meetra asked.

"Yes, through a long and careful surgery, but only Mandalorian doctors can do it." Mandalore said.

The group stayed silent, minutes later they decided to look for the reaming holocrons before the Siths could use the bull slug on Revan to extract him information. Before leaving, Jolee asked for more information of the bull slug, Mandalore gave him a holocron which had all the information.

* * *

The group returned to the place where the ships were and they found the other half of the Jedi group waiting for them.

"We have the holocrons what now?" One of the Jedis asked.

"We look for Revan." Bastila said. "This is what we are going to do, you will return to Dantooine and inform Dorak about what had happen, we will look for Revan and the holocrons, once we have the location of Revan we will inform you." She said.

The Jedis agreed with the deal and left Dxun, the ships entered in hyperspace and went to Dantooine, in the surface the Hawk was still there.

"So, where do we go now?" Atton asked.

"I don't know. Maybe watching the holocron can give us a clue." Bastila said. She turned on the holocron, but before the recording could start, a message of password appeared. Fortunately, Mission broke the code and they access the recording, an image of Revan about 20 years appeared.

"_I have joined the Republic in the war against the Mandalorians four months ago, but I'm not alone in this; a group of Jedis who decided to join me are here, they could us the Revanchists, and I have been marked as his leader, finally the war is going to change._

_I have studied the Mandalorians only seeing them hiding in places where I can; I have discovered a way to infiltrate in their camps to know what are planning. A way to infiltrate is to capture one of the Mandalorian patrols and disguise as them using their armors and weapons, after entering in the Mandalorian camp, the idea is to stay two or three days and then leave. Once with the information known we will inform the Republic army, to attack before them." _Once the record finished, the group stayed quiet, until Meetra broke the silence;

"Maybe this is what Sion talked about." She said.

"What?" Jolee asked confused.

"The day we're escaping from Peragus, Darth Sion told us that darkness is about to fall. Maybe it has something to do with the holocrons and their content." Meetra answered.

"Maybe you are right Meetra." Bastila said. "What if the Siths had found one of Revan's holocrons and they want to know more about his military tactics?" She asked.

"Maybe the first holocron they found was the one hidden in Korriban, the saw it and realized the importance of the information." Mical said.

"If something I have known about the Siths; is that they will never stop until finding all the holocrons, all I can tell you is that my formal master has dark plans for the holocrons." Visas said.

"So?" Atton asked. "Where do we go now?"

"After Revan left the Republic space, thousands of legends about him and the holocrons were told by the soldiers and Jedis that didn't follow him to the Unknown Regions." Mical said. "One of the stories said that he hid one of the holocrons in Malachor after its destruction." He said.

"So you're thinking one of the holocrons is hidden in Malachor V?" Atton asked.

Mical nodded; Meetra started to feel bad, she still had the memory of activating the Mass Generator and seeing thousands of lives dying.

"Babe?" Atton asked when she saw Meetra getting pale. "Are you all right?" He asked.

Meetra didn't say anything, she only wanted to be alone, so she left the main hold and went to her room. Her friends were worried, but right now they needed to make a plan about finding the holocron in Malachor V.

"Atton, set course for Malachor." Bastila said.

Atton nodded, he went to the cockpit and traced route to Malachor, once the Hawk took off from Dxun, Atton prepared the coordinates to the hyperspace jump, but before they could be ready, the ship shook violently.

"What is going on?" Bastila asked entering in the cockpit.

"We are being attacked by sith fighters. I thought that you said they disappeared." Atton answered.

"Yes, I thought that." Bastila said. "Meetra you and Mission go to the gun turrets and shot to the fighters!" She yelled from the cockpit. Meetra went out from her room and headed to the gun turrets, she started to fire to the fighters, but the fighters eluded the shots. One of the shots hit one of the engines.

"We have lost engine one, we can't go into hyperspace!" Atton voice said through the ship.

As soon as Atton said that, the fighters stopped attacking the Hawk and left it, the fighters went into hyperspace leaving the Hawk behind.

"Atton, how bad is the damage?" Bastila asked.

"I don't know, but we can't go into hyperspace until the engine is repair." Atton answered.

"Is there any planet near where we can repair the ship?" Jolee asked.

Atton checked the navigational computer of the Hawk. "We aren't too far from Telos." He said.

"How long it could take us to arrive?" Bastila asked.

"With one engine, maybe three or four days." Atton answered.

Bastila sighed. "Okay Atton, trace route to Telos." She said.

Atton nodded and traced route to Telos, he pushed the ship to his maximum speed, without hyperspace, they will be arriving in four days. Atton entered in the main hold and found Meetra coming down from the gun turrets, he rushed to her.

"Babe, are you all right?" He asked placing his hand on her arm. She didn't look at him, but she knew that he was worried. "No." She answered. "I just want to be alone."

"Okay, but if you want to talk, I'm not going anywhere." Atton said. Meetra didn't say anything and she went to her room.

* * *

Three days had passed since Revan was taken out from his cell to be interrogated and tortured for the information about the holocrons, but again he was being tortured, this time worse. His screams flooded the torture chamber and the hallways of the Academy.

Inside the torture chamber, he was suspended two meters away from the floor, his hands and feet were hold by metal shackles with energy lines. The Siths removed his Jedi robes, leaving him with his long-sleeve undershirt and his brown pants.

"I'm sick of your games Revan!" Kryat said. "Tell us where the holocrons are and you may live." He said.

"You think I'm a fool?" Revan asked trying to be calm. "I don't know where the holocrons are, even if I knew it, I wouldn't tell you anything." He said.

Kryat was loosing his patience, although we enjoyed watching Revan being tortured, the interrogations never lead to anything. "Raise the power to level three." He ordered to the officers that were with him. They nodded and programmed the computer with the level three and pushed a button. Electricity ran through Revan's body make him to let out a cry of pain which was heard in the whole Academy. Sion was pleased hearing Revan's screams, after all, he was the Lord of Pain.

Revan's body contracted every time the electricity ran through his body, he was starting to felt dizzy, he was breathing heavily when he heard the voice of Kryat once again.

"So, Revan, are you willing to talk?" Kryat asked.

Revan lifted his head glazing at Kryat's eyes. "You are a sick bastard." He said.

Kryat chuckled, but suddenly his face got serious. "You haven't answered my question." He said darkly.

"And I will not." Revan said. Kryat's eyes flashed in anger, he ordered to one of the officers to bring him a special weapon, when the officer handled it to Kryat, he walked around Revan.

"Have you ever heard about the laser whip?" Kryat asked. "It said that this whip cause more damage that a traditional whip used by the slavers, unfortunately, the whip isn't as powerful as a lightsaber, so you don't will end up a hand." He said.

Revan felt his heartbeat getting faster, he could feel cold sweat running down his back.

"I'm going to give you another chance Revan." Kryat said, he approached to Revan looking him in the eyes. "Where are the holocrons?" He asked.

"If you are going to torture me do it!" Revan said "I'm not going to tell you anything."

Kryat sighed in disappointment. "I'm trying to give you a way out, because if you keep telling anything, my master, Sion is the one who will make you talk with a special trick he's preparing, so, do you change your mind?" He asked.

"No." Revan said.

"Well, I offered you a way out, but you refused it, so you have to deal with the consequences." Kryat said and ignited the laser whip, he move his hand and started to whip Revan. Revan only could feel his back burning every time the whip penetrated in his flesh.

* * *

"My Lord." Sion said.

"_What is it, Sion?_" Nihilus asked.

"The group you sent to Dxun, is returning, the have good news." Sion answered.

"_Good, they found the slug."_ Nihilus said darkly.

Sion nodded. "I have received some news from Traya, she said, that one of the members of the Council has gone to Malachor by his own with a group of Padawans, she's waiting for them in the planet." He said.

"_Good, this is only the beginning, once we know about the other holocrons, nothing will stop us." _Nihilus said. He surely was smiling under his mask.

Vrook and the Padawans walked along the devastated Malachor, they were confused.

"Master Vrook, are you sure these are the coordinates?" One of the Padawans asked.

"I'm sure Padawan, Kreia said it was here." Vrook answered.

They kept walking until they reached at Trayus Academy. "This graveyard is filled with the taint of the Dark Side." One of the Padawans said.

"Yes, I have a bad feeling let's go." Vrook said, but before they could go a hooded figure blocked their way.

"Welcome to Malachor my children."

* * *

_A/N: Well, things are getting worse for Revan. You will find out in the next chapters how the slug fits in the story. I wanted to put the situation that Meetra lived in Malachor before getting exiled, I think is an essencial part for the story._

_Happy Easter holidays _:)


End file.
